Facing Facts
by JessAlba
Summary: The conclusion I came to paralyzed me in fear, suprise, and oddly enough pleasure. When my mind finally put the feeling into words I felt as if I were having a melt down, a bright red ‘error’ sign flashing repeatedly in my mind. I'm in love with Sakura.
1. Chapter 1

Facing Facts

It's funny, how I'm feeling right now. Because while I was away, I rarely thought of anything but training. I would eat, sleep, train, and train some more. But, ever so often I would wonder about Konoha, I would wonder how they would react if I came home.

Naruto would be angry for a little while, but he would be quick to forgive and forget eventually. It was in his nature to do so. That was something I always could count on.

And Sakura, well her reaction would be obvious. The annoying and high pitched "Sasuke!" echoed shrilly in my ear. She would throw her arms around me and wouldn't let go for several minutes, and within those several minutes I would wish that my father hadn't raised me to be a gentleman. So, that I could shove her off me and threaten her enough to stop her from doing that. But, I have to respect my parent's wishes, it is the least I can do for them.

When I did come home nearly five years after leaving Konoha I was almost 100 right. Almost...

First, Tsunade lectured me for what seemed to be hours. I'm now on probation only C(If I'm lucky) and D ranked missions and my chakara has been decreased by more than in half by some horrible jutsu that the old woman concocted which is just spectacular.

Naruto yelled at me for longer than I expected, to which I stood unfazed. He was talking so quickly the only words that I could distinguish from the slur coming out of his mouth were bastard, idiot, and the well repeated phrase "Sakura and I were so worried!" He looked different, taller, but he seemed to act the same. A little more sane than he used to be, but besides that the very same. I let him vent for half an hour. Before I glanced around him, bracing myself for the bear hug I knew I would be receiving at any moment. Was she trying to suprise me?

"If you're looking for Sakura, she's not here." My eyes snapped up and met his with a hint of confusion.

"She didn't want to see you." He snapped before grabbing my shoulders and leading me to the Ramen bar.

"You're gonna tell me all that happened over these years from when your bastard feet stepped out of Konoha's gates." He said firmly. I glanced around, ANBU were watching me from every direction. So, now I only get to save cats from trees and weed the garden's of old women, and the Anbu are probably going to watch me while I take my showers. Which is just great.

The long explanation took longer than I thought. I was suprised that Naruto had gained the attention span to comprehend all that I said. He nodded in interest at the appropriate times and didn't complain if I explained things he had no interest in. I was amazed and felt a sense of pride in him, but I found myself blanking out, trying to wonder why Sakura didn't want to see me. There had been a fair amount of times when she told me that I was all she ever wanted to see, know, and love. And now this? The change was remarkable. I was reaching the end before Naruto smilded wildly. I raised an eye brow. 

"Hey Sakura! Come over here! Ramen's on me!" He called. I turned around and my eyes widened. She looked different, her hair was longer now and I felt embarassed to have thought that her legs were much longer as well. And her body was far from the skinny little girl she used to be. But, these thoughts were to be expected, training prevented me from having any intamicy with women. Or any type of interaction with females what so ever. And she was smiling, that caring smiling that she would send my way every waking moment of the day.

She was walking to the Ramen bar and I couldn't help the corners of my lips from quirking upward into a smirk. Here it comes, Naruto was just trying to bother me, she still was obsessed with me. She probably just hadn't heard of my homecoming.

The fact that I was so convinced, made the facts hit me harder than I could imagine.

She was smiling at Naruto not me. Then she saw me sitting next to him and the smile seemed to fall off her face. She stopped dead in her tracks and for a moment all I could feel was my own breathing and her suprised and fearful stare. The fierce tension quieted more than a few customers.

"Sakura..." Naruto pleaded softly and the moment was broken. She backed up a few steps before tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear and turning away, in the opposite direction.

Naruto sighed in dissappointment.

So he was right, she didn't want to see me. And for a moment it effected me and when that moment passed, I realized that she would be back soon following me like a lost puppy and I should relish in these moments that she doesn't want to chase me around.

I was so sure.

I concluded that she meant something to me, she reached the same level of importance as Naruto. She was annoying, very annoying regardless of that, she was my bestfriend and one of the few people that I have willingly protected with my life and from now on will continue to do so. And I mildly cared for her. I hated to admit that I owed her, she had protected me before, mainly that sand ninja that nearly killed me. The obligation bothered me, but I knew that I would have no choice but to fullfill it.

For the next few weeks the familiar smile never came up, not to me directly atleast. To Naruto, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, and Neji. Who never rubbed me the right way, him and his obnoxious smirk and odd eyes. It bothered me that he would train with her more than I did. And he always offered to pay for her Ramen, before I even thought to. Something would roar and burn inside of me whenever she gave him an adoring glance. And when he would guide her arms into the right positions when he would train her. And how he would make her blush whenever he gave her praise. The blush that I used to cause. I don't know why I feel this way, but I have found that trying to stop it is futile. So I'll accept it, work on it, and overcome this annoyance. 

It bothered me that it didn't bother Naruto, because I knew that if I confronted him about it he would laugh about it and poke fun at me. I could already imagine his blue eyes dancing with delight.

"Sasuke's in love!" He would say in a sing song voice.

And what bothered me the most. What really bothered me. When I would casually pass through one of her training session with Neji and watch from the trees. His head would snap up, he'd stare directly at me, his Byakugan not even activitated, and he would raise his eye brow and smirk. That smirk that he just loved to find reasons to use.

I would glare right back, but he was always unfazed. And when Sakura would look around and ask him what he was looking for. He would smile, still keeping my eye contact, and tell her it was nothing.

I didn't go back to watch her training after that.

After that, I began to fall into routine. Training with Kakashi,, Sakura, and Naruto the occasional ridiculously easy mission, and Ramen with the team. Which was usually interrupted by Neji, who would charmingly ask to 'borrow' Sakura for the rest of the evening. To which Kakashi and Naruto would exchange knowing looks. They would wink and gladly give her up, while I would glare into my Ramen bowl, feeling his smirk burning into my back.

I nod at Kakashi and Naruto in good bye, they would exchange knowing looks at each other. They knew what was going on with me. Kakashi confronted me once, but I assured him that Sakura and I had a strictly sibling relationship. He would nod at me, knowing that I would never say otherwise.

But a brother would never long for her smiles the way I suddenly do. Or burn with fury because she was on Neji's arm instead of mine the night of the Spring Festival, in her elegant kimono and sweet smelling perfume. At that moment I chose to ignore those, dismissing them as hormones that I was and still am completly entitled to have. 

I let it go after a while, numbed myself to her. Made myself not feel the least bit angered when she left with Neji. Or hugged Neji. I've never scene them kiss, but god help them if I ever do. And after a while, I thought I was in the clear. I thought I was going to move on with my life. That's when Kakashi and Naruto stepped in and tricked us. They told each of us to met them for Ramen, but it just ended up being the two of us.

The silence was painful...

She wouldn't be the first to walk away and neither would I so we endured that thick silence for quite a while, both of us far too stubborn to be ther first to break the silence. Then she finally broke it.

"Nice weather we're having." I almost looked around to see if she were talking to someone besides me.

"Hn." My eyes flickered toward her to catch a sad smile on her face. I could sense the gears in her mind turning back to old memories.

"I see that your vocabulary hasn't improved as much as your fighting." She chuckled dryly. My heart sped up as the tension melted away. She was talking to me. For real this time. It went smoothly after that, the silence was comfortable and sprinkled with casual small talk. Afterwards we walked out of the Ramen bar and in the direction of our homes. I wanted to stay silent, since that was to be expected of me. But, I was compelled to ask her a few questions, I hadn't talked to her in quite a while. She answered them all and was a little stiff at first, but years on the same team made talking come smoother than I expected. Like riding a bike. Before I knew it, we had passed our houses over three times to continue the conversation.

"You don't have to do this, Sakura." She was suprised by my serious tone.

"What do you mean."

"Naruto and Kakashi, they're trying to push us together. Against your will, if speaking with me is not what you want, you do not need to pretend for me." She turned to me her steps slowing considerably, as if she were thinking for the right words.

"I was upset at first, but I'm an adult, I've learned over the years to forgive. I want to talk with you."

"Why?" the question came rapidly in suprise, almost immediately after her answer.

"Well," She looked upward to find her words again at the silver smiling moon above us, "You've done wrong Sasuke. Such wrong things," Her voice became hoarse for a moment before she regained her composure, "but, you rubbed off on me and changed me for the better, back when we were kids. You and Naruto did. You made me strong and pushed me to my limits. I've passed so many goals thanks to you two. You guys made me who I am today. And I'm so proud to be this person. You changed me back then." She smiled at my attentive gaze.

"And you still are changing me, even now," A cat like grin graced her innocent features, "and maybe that means I'm changing you too." 

Sakura paused in her steps and took in the moon lit scene around her letting me think in silence. The conclusion I came to paralyzed me in fear, suprise, and oddly enough pleasure. It slapped me in the face like a wave of cold water. A warm feeling settled in the pit of my stomach, as if some furry animal suddenly decided to take refuge there. When my mind finally put the feeling into words I felt as if I were having a melt down, a red neon 'error' sign flashing in my mind. But, there was no error, the furry animal in my stomach was enough proof of that. So here I am, confused and suprised as I finally face the cold hard truth.

I'm in love with Sakura. 


	2. To Trust

**To Trust**

After months of innocence Tsunade believes that I have proven myself. My chakara has been returned to me, I've never felt so alive in my life. And best of all I don't feel those annoying ANBU watching me anymore. They are Konoha's elite ninja, but I could always find them as they followed me about Konoha. It became a game of "I spy" whenever I was alone, I'd try to count how many Anbu ninja were following me. But, that was over now. I relished in the feeling of the familiar chakara flow returning to me. The power surging through me felt amazing. But, Tsunade said that I had one last test of my allegiance to the leaf village.

"I want you to go on an important mission. An A ranked mission. If the mission is successful, I will grant you Jonin status."

"Jonin status?" It sat up my attention sparked.

"Yes Jonin status, I know your skills Sasuke. You taking the exams to reach that level would be quite a waste of time. Now back to the mission at hand. You will be escorting Kankuro, the brother of the Kazekage back to the village hidden in the sand." I raised an eyebrow, from what I remember he was more than able to escort himself.

"He came in representation of the Kazekage, for a meeting. He insisted on not being escorted home," I couldn't help but smirk at this, "supposedly he's too strong for that." She rolled her brown eyes in annoyance.

"A team of Jonin got caught in the cross fire between him and some rogue ninja on their way back from a mission. He's lucky to be alive, he's been badly injured and is in a comatose state. I want my best on this mission this will be your last chance to prove yourself. I will be setting you up with a team, be ready in three days."

"Who is my team?"

"Well your team," I felt my heart race awkwardly in my chest, "Sakura and Naruto will accompany you on this mission. And Sakura will lead it, since she is the only one who is partly stable on this team. Are we clear?" For a moment I hesitated before nodding mutely.

"You're free to go." She grinned as she sensed my nervousness. I walked out of her office in slight shock. I hadn't expected her to let me go on a real mission for a little while longer. And with Sakura and Naruto, already? I was mildly excited to get back to my life and to use my chakara to its full extent again. I rushed to the training grounds and started to test out my jutsu. I was a bit rusty at first, but it all came rushing back to me. I slipped my sweat stained shirt off and took a sip of water.

"What a bastard! Look at you showing off for the girls!" I smirked as Naruto threw more crude comments my way, "What are you going to do next? Pretend to drop your kunai and bend over slowly to grab it?" He hollered across the field. I turned around to see Sakura attempting to hide her giggling at his overly loud voice. I felt my face flush in embarrassment.

"No idiot, but you would like that wouldn't you?" His cheeks flushed an angry red.

"Hey! Don't question my sexuality! You're the one who was shacking up with Orochimaru and Kabuto! Who knows what went on between you three!" He stuck out his tongue.

"Alright! Calm down you big babies!" Sakura chuckled, "We've got a mission in three days, so we need to be prepared. And I, am your leader on this mission so I suggest that you follow my orders!"

"Come on Sakura! He's such a bastard! Can't you just lemme hit him once?" Sakura shook her head in response.

"We're not here to start fights Naruto, we're here to train. To fight together successfully, we must be able to fight each other successfully. We need to know each other's techniques, weaknesses, and strengths. Naruto and I know each others fighting techniques pretty well. But, since you've been gone..." The silence was heavy as Naruto scratched the back of his neck awkwardly and Sakura looked away from me for a moment.

"Hey bastard! You scared? Let's get started!" Naruto yelled to me. I couldn't help but give a small smile; they were both trying very hard to not let this go to an awkward place.

"Fine. But, only on the condition that you two give me your very best." I said in a serious tone. They both sunk into battle stances.

"I wouldn't dream of giving you any less!" Naruto screeched. Sakura slipped on her black gloves.

"Oh, I'll give you my best," Sakura flexed her fingers as the gloves fell into place, "but you're not going to like it."

"We'll see."

The battle started off as I expected Naruto and I were at each other's throats, Sakura was nowhere to be seen. I frowned in disappointment as I punched a shadow clone. I suppose she hadn't changed much at all.

Beads of sweat dripped down my forehead, every time I thought I had him it was just a clone! When did he get this good? After finally eliminating his clones it was just him and me face to face. I felt my moves slow and my breathing become ragged, Naruto's as well. The gash on my chest from his kunai was throbbing painfully and I had only nicked him with my own kunai. I clearly underestimated him. And that's when the ground started to shake.

"What the hell?" I cursed as Sakura landed a punch onto the training ground.

"Shit! She was waiting for us to get tired!" Naruto swore as he jumped out of the way landing on a nearby tree branch. I, however, was not so lucky. The shifting ground knocked me off of my feet, I flew for several yards before my back collided with a tree. My vision blurred for a short moment, I saw Sakura running toward me. I was expecting tears and desperate 'sorrys' but she came at me with her fist aiming for my face...

When did she change so much?

I barely ducked out of the way the tree behind me snapped in half, I dodge rolled out of the way as it made its descent to ground. But the ear shattering noise never came. I turned around she had the actual tree in her hands like a super sized baseball bat. She spun around in a circle the large tree eliminated the many shadow clones that Naruto surrounded her with. Naruto powered up his Rasengan and ran full force at Sakura, my breath caught in my throat as she let out a surprised 'oh' as the she flew backward from the impact.

"Damnit Sakura!" Naruto cursed as a log appeared in her place. I let out the breath I unconsciously held, substitution jutsu.

"Boo!" Her hot breath tickled my ear as I jumped in surprise and reactivated my sharinghan. I made quick hand signs.

"Fire Style! Pheonix flower jutsu!" My chest swelled with air before the flames burst passed my lips. She evaded almost all of the, one flame nicked her upper arm. She winced and jumped back. Naruto jumped in out of nowhere, but badly bruised from the tree Sakura swung at him. He sunk into a familiar wide stance.

"Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" He called and ran forward his legion of clones surrounding him.

"Chidori!" The crackling energy surrounded my palm as I ran at the Narutos at full speed. He ran at me eagerly, before Sakura jumped in front of him throwing her arms out in protection of Naruto. A look of determination and worry on her face.

"No!" I yelled as my chidori gave a direct blow. Had I killed her? I immediately stopped the chakara flow to my palm and lurched forward to see if she was alright.

Poof

One of Naruto's clones transformed! His fist followed by several other fists sailed out through the puff of smoke and punched my nose hard... He distracted me with that stupid Sakura clone, I slid across the training ground to a stop, my back burning from the friction. Sakura was upon Naruto now, ramming another chakara filled fist at the ground.

"Ahh!" Naruto exclaimed as he flew forward landing a few feet away from me.

"Looks like I'm the winne- whoa!" Sakura yelled as a shadow clone kicked her in the back and sent her flying forward landing awkwardly next to Naruto. I threw a kunai expertly at the clone, eliminating it quickly. The three of us glanced at each other tensely, waiting for the first one to move. I could here the crickets chirp and the birds sing, the noise seemingly misplaced. Nature seemed to go on peacefully, even in the most tense situations. Naruto, out of eagerness, was the first to begin to lurch his body upward. Sakura and I followed, pulling kunai's out of our holsters standing in a tense, tightly knit circle. Sakura's kunai was poised between my shoulder blades, mine tapped pointedly at Naruto's back, and Naruto's double edged kunai drew blood at the back of Sakura's neck.

"Well! You three definitely have improved." Kakashi appeared in a puff of smoke. I pulled my kunai away as Naruto ran to greet Kakashi.

"Hey there sensei! You interrupted our battle! Couldn't you have waited a little longer?" He whined as Kakashi ruffled his hair.

"It wasn't on purpose Naruto, calm down." He sighed.

"What's going on sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing really, I only wanted to warn you three not to over exert yourselves today. Relax and regain all of your energy, your mission is a difficult one. It could be potentially dangerous, even though you three are an excellent team."

"How long have you been watching?" I asked in curiosity.

"Ah, on and off."

"You were reading that pervey book again weren't you!" Naruto yelled.

"Well... hehehe."

"You'd rather read that nasty book instead of help us train!" Sakura yelled in annoyance. The corners of my lips twitched upward slightly, I felt swept up into the past again.

"Yeah! And I was about to win too!" Naruto proclaimed.

"You're an idiot and a liar." I said firmly.

"What! You were on the ground first, bastard!"

"Hey hey hey! It was a tie, come here Naruto I'll heal your wounds." Naruto sat on a tree stump as she inspected him and tied her hair back professionally before healing his wounds. Naruto bounced up as lively as ever.

"Thanks Sakura!" She smiled humbly before motioning for me to come over.

"It's not necessary."

"Don't be so stubborn! Get over here right now or I will swing a tree at your face!" I sighed before reluctantly sitting on the tree stump. Her hand first went to the gash on my lower stomach, my heart beat so loudly I was one hundred percent sure that all of Konoha could hear it. She healed it quickly but her soft hand stayed on the spot for longer than necessary. I felt the air thicken as my eyes rose from her hand to her flushed face.

"Oh Sakura, I believe Neji wanted to see you." Kakashi said his uncovered eye still poised on his book. She bit her lip in thought as she eyed my wounds, her hand lifted off my stomach slowly. She reached for her disinfecting creams.

"If you see him tell him I'm busy." That statement gave me a satisfied smile. Of course I wiped it off before anyone saw it.

The next few days passed quickly and before I knew it I was standing in front of the gate waiting. I was early, which gave me time to think. I found myself thinking about why it was only the three of us this time. Weren't missions generally done by a four man squad? Why wasn't Kakashi coming? That crazy woman Tsunade was trying to push us together, she's trying to rub out the tension left between us three. I sighed, in annoyance. Was there always some kind of motive around here?

"Eh, Sasuke!" Help me get these horses to listen to me!" Naruto called, I turned to see him pulling the reigns of some kind of carriage. The carriage was in shambles, I raised an eye brow. The Kazekage's brother in this kind of transportation. Sakura ran forward only moments later flushed and breathing heavily.

"Sorry I'm late!"

"No worries Sakura, just help me get these horses moving!" The horses snorted and kicked up dust as they backed uneasily away from Naruto. "Gah! Come on dumb horses! Work with me!"

"Naruto! You're just scaring them you're so loud!" She approached the horses slowly and rubbed their long faces affectionately. They nuzzled playfully into her palm. My lips turned upwards. She saw me looking at her awkwardly, she turned away flushed.

"If you guys are wondering why the transportation is so shabby it's because Tsunade wants to make sure that no one suspects that Kankuro is in here, she wants this mission to go smoothly. Another carriage left a few hours ago, the other one is much fancier. She's trying to make sure that we avoid as much conflict as possible." She smiled briefly at the horses.

"Smart for an old lady." Naruto smirked.

"Let's go." They turned to me oddly almost confused by the fact I was there with them, on a mission. We left the gates and I felt an odd tension cutting through the air. It wasn't angry or awkward like the normal tension. It was sad. Naruto kept shifting his eyes casually my way, trying to be inconspicuous. But, it was clear as day. Sakura was leading the horses, trying to avoid eye contact.

It was then that I realized me stepping outside of that gate again was worrying them. They were worried that I'd run away again, which by the way had not even crossed my mind. But, that did not bother me too much. It actually warmed me a little to know that I was still top priority to them, even when I've returned home. That I wasn't some kind of child's toy that was tossed aside after a new interest came about. But, I was still very much bothered.

Because they didn't trust me. Not one bit. They forgave me, but trust me? Not at all.

Hours passed and it was just silence. That sad heavy silence, only broken when absolutely necessary. My fists tightened at the thought of a recent memory.

Two and a half months earlier

_I arrived at the Ramen bar and gave Kakashi an odd look. Naruto and Sakura were supposed to meet us here. It took over five minutes for him to realize I arrived. Still absorbed by that perverted book. _

_"Oh, right. Sakura and Naruto couldn't make it today. They wanted me to ask you for a rain check."_

_"Hn." His visible eye crinkled, signifying a smile before he returned to his novel. He raised his eyes away from it momentarily to tap his empty bowl forward for the waitress to take . I shrugged it off and ordered my usual. After eating it quickly I walked out, finding no reason to stay._

_As I walked home I heard the voices of Naruto, Sakura, and a man. I glanced in the direction of their conversation. The sure fire outfit told me he was a member of the ANBU. I crouched behind some thick foliage and listened in._

_"Can't you just do your job!" Naruto hollered, Sakura hushed him quickly. Sakura faced the ANBU politely._

_"Excuse him," She cast a glare his way, "but we have been noticing less of you have been watching him lately."_

_"Lady Tsunade has grown some trust for him she decided to lessen our survailance. But, only slightly, we will still be keeping a close watch on him, only during later hours of the day." His voice was strained and nonchalant, as if he'd rather be somewhere else._

_"I don't care! I want you on him twenty four seven! Forget what the old lady says!" The man stiffened at Naruto's words._

_"Sir, Lady Tsunade is the Hokage, her word over rules yours by a landslide I suggest that you hold your tongue when you speak of her." Naruto stared him down for a moment, in a huff he turned his back to the ninja._

_"Fine then I'll take this to old lady herself!" The ANBU snorted at this._

_"Do what you will. I have more important matters to attend to." Naruto turned back around in a huff to spit out a new insult, but was too late. In a puff of smoke the man was gone._

_"Naruto! Calm down! You shouldn't talk about Tsunade like that!" Sakura warned._

_"Sakura! I do not care!"_

_"Well you should, she is our leader and my teacher! So, please show her some god damn respect!" She hissed in anger. Naruto's tense shoulders relaxed._

_"Alright! I'm sorry! But do you want him to run away again? Do you?" He lowered his voice slightly, noticing that others were giving him odd looks._

_"Sasuke wouldn't do it that Naruto! Not again..." My ears perked as I heard my name. Me? They were talking about me?_

_"How are you sure of that? How can you be sure! How can any of us be sure! Don't you remember last time? You can't look at me and tell me that you don't think of that every time you see him!" He pulled her to the side and I could see them debating. I didn't bother to listen, I was swept under a wave of anger. They were discussing me like some kind of rabid dog trying to find a way out of a locked cage. As if I were a common criminal! My eyes snapped up, they were walking away now. Naruto stomping forward with haste and Sakura lagging behind, her head drooping downward in confusion. I stood up disgusted and stared in their direction. I could only guess where they were going, to see Tsunade._

_The next morning, I felt the familiar feeling of being watched. I inconspicuously glanced out of my window, it was there for only a moment. But, the white shine of the animal mask was unmistakable. The Anbu were back._

_I walked out of my bedroom and slammed the door shut. And I could not help but think, could I blame them..._

"I'm going to go check on Kankuro." Sakura said. I unclenched my balled fists, back to reality. She opened the door to the carriage, it creaked in protest before swinging open. She began to crawl in with slight difficulty, struggling with the moving carriage, she frowned heavily as she nearly fell. Groaned in anger she finally entered the carriage. She came back soon after with a tired smile, she had obviously healed some of his internal wounds.

Naruto eyed her with worry.

"Hey Sakura! Let's take a rest now, the sun's setting!" She shook her head in defiance.

"Come on Naruto! Don't treat me like a baby! I'm fine!" She insisted. I took in her appearance, hot sweat rolling down her face and her stride was considerably slower.

"I wasn't treating you like a baby I-"

"We will stop here for the night." The words sailed out of my mouth before I could stop myself. Naruto raised an eyebrow at me and Sakura smiled.

"If you're sure, Sasuke." I nodded in approval. Naruto plopped onto his back staring at the setting sun. Sakura smirked and bent forward slightly her hands resting gently on her knees.

"Come on Naruto! We gotta set up the tent!" She persisted. I felt my cheeks flush as I noticed that the position she was in brought attention to her backside. Which I was paying great attention to at the moment.

"Go and get the supplies Sakura." Naruto's gruff voice broke away my stupor. I quickly turned my face away, surprised by my moment of weakness.

"Alright! Just be off your lazy butt by the time I get back!" She stuck her tongue out playfully at him. He nodded with a grin as she disappeared into the carriage again.

"Alright Sasuke," Suddenly he was upon me, "I saw you just now. I'm not stupid, it's been five years. I'm not that same person. And if you hurt her..." He growled through clenched teeth, "I'll make you wish you never came back." I almost stepped backward in surprise, but I stood my ground.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." My sharingan flared.

"A little help here!" Sakura called holding a heavy supply of tent supplies. Naruto's glare slid off his face, a smile taking its place.

"Coming Sakura!" He threw me one last glare before helping her carry the load. They probably never would trust me again. And I thought once again, could I blame them? No, it would be foolish to do so.

We set up the large tent quickly and I built up the fire with my jutsu. The sun began to dip, barely visible behind the horizon.

"Hey Sakura! Come on, help me with the fishing! We have to catch some before the sun sets completely!" Naruto called as he started toward a lake barely in my view. I squinted at the shimmering blue in the distance, and glanced at the beaten down carriage.

"Yeah I'm coming!" She called. They started walking away chatting quickly as Sakura knocked Naruto on the back of the head childishly. I double took between the two of them walking away as if it were nothing, and the carriage holding the comatose Kankuro.

"You're going to leave him by himself? He's an easy target now." I said, Sakura paused before turning around and looking at me oddly.

"Well, you'll be here to watch him, right?" She called lightly and flashed an encouraging smile, Naruto nodded before they walked away.

My eyes widened in surprise as I leaned against the frame of the rusty carriage. My arms crossed tightly against my chest.

Trust is easy to break, but difficult to build... Or so I've heard.

On that hazy evening, the first building block was placed.

**Whoa baby! Nine whole pages! **

**I know I know... I suck at fight scenes!!! But, I tried and don't worry I'm going to avoid them at all costs after this... But, this story is far from action so If anyone reading this is expecting some serious kick ass fight scenes... This story probably wont give you much of that. Sorry. Thanks to everyone who reviewed me, I only decided to continue it for you all. And I will continue updating once a week, most likely on Thursdays. **

**So... How was it? I was afraid I'd ruin this story by continuing... Was it ok? Thank you so much again for reviewing and reading!**

**Oh! And in the next few chapters, I will start filling you guys in on the Sakura and Neji thing. Bye!**


	3. To Swallow My Pride

**To Swallow My Pride ****  
**  
**Hey everyone! I know I said I'd most likely be updating on Thursdays, but it's crunch time in school for me. If you didn't know, I am a lowly freshman in high school(sighs sadly)and trying to adjust to these crazy high school final exams! My school year is coming to a close on June 15th and I'm loaded with tests and stuff until then. I'm trying to keep my straight A's, which has proven to be easier said than done. So, if I'm a day or two late sorry! But this summer I'm gonna be updating like a monster! So be ready for that. **

**Just to tell you this chapter was finished on Thursday afternoon, but due to computer issues I couldn't update. **

**To top it all of MY INTERNET CONNECTION, PHONE, AND TV CABLE ARE BROKEN!!! DAMN VERIZON WIRELESS! They really have been sucking with my electronic needs. **

**Anyway, I completely forgot to do the disclaimer thing... **

**SO, THIS DISCLAIMER GOES FOR ALL OF MY PAST AND FUTURE CHAPTERS!!!! I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR THE CHARACTERS IN NARUTO! THEY BELONG TO THAT DUDE WHOSE NAME I CAN'T SPELL CORRECTLY! ARE WE CLEAR? GOOD! **

**Read and Review! ****  
**  
Sadly enough the mission ran smooth, but it was a long mission, that carriage slowed us all down considerably. Supposedly the decoy carriage was successful, which disappointed me a little. I was more than ready for a fight after enduring several D ranked missions. Each time the smallest noise was heard my hand shot to my kunai holster.

"You're such a spaz! Will you calm down!" Naruto laughed, Sakura slapped the back of his head.

"Ow Sakura!"

"He's just excited! Don't discourage his enthusiasm!"

"Sasuke! How much time until arrival?" Naruto called. I reached for the map.

"Within the hour." I sighed in disappointment. Why were the missions that I got the ones that sucked?

"Don't get all depressed Sasuke when we get back to Konoha," She bit her lip in thought, "we'll train. That'll satisfy your hunger for action, right?"

"Hn." She smiled and tugged on the reigns of the horses. This meant that she was going to be training with me. In other words she would not be training with Neji. I marched forward with haste, my lips curved into a confident smirk and gripped a portion of the reigns, tugging the horses at a quicker pace.

"Let's speed up our pace a little." I suggested.

"Yeah this is getting super boring," Naruto yawned and laced his fingers behind his head, "I'm ready for some Ramen."

"I'm ready for a hot bath." Sakura sighed dreamily. There was a silence for a moment.

"That's your cue Sasuke," I shot him a look of confusion. Naruto sighed in annoyance, "I'm ready for some Ramen, Sakura's ready for a hot bath, and you are ready for..."

"I'm ready for you to shut up."

"Hey! I'm just trying to start some conversation sheesh!"

"We've got nothing to talk about now..." Sakura said quietly before turning to Naruto, "let's fill Sasuke in about what he's missed, eh Naruto?"

"I guess it'll take up a few minutes at least." He scratched the back of his head thoughtfully, "Now where to start..." I prepared myself for the experience of Naruto's story telling, which I knew for a fact would be painfully loud.

"So Temari! She took her ginormous fan! And she swung it at Ino! And she went flying! You should have been there! She was LITERALLY FLYING! And the air was like whoosh, my Ramen nearly flew away!"

"You're telling it wrong Naruto," She chided him, " What happened is that Temari and Ino have been fighting over Shikamaru for a long time now. Do you remember them, Sasuke?"

"The annoying blonde girl that you hate so much, the fat boy on her team, and Gaara's sister?"

"Nah, not the fat one. The skinny one with the pineapple shaped head." Naruto corrected.

"Ah, the one with shadow possession jutsu."

"That's the one!"

"And I don't hate her anymore, we've actually become really good friends," She smiled at my suprised look, "anyway, they both wanted Shikamaru and they were both really angry at the other. Shikamaru never moved to choose between the two, so they kind of took it into their own hands..." I reached for my water bottle as they continued.

"Yeah! Temari put syrup in Ino's shampoo and Ino put a dead cat in Temari's bed!" I choked on my water in suprise.

"A dead cat?" I asked in clarification. Naruto smiled with pride.

"Yeah a dead cat! Don't ask me from where, not even I know how she pulled that one off. I'm a bit proud of her for that one, that was pretty awesome!"

"After a lot of childish pranks they broke out into an actual fight in the middle of Konoha. After Temari literally blew Ino away, Shikamaru broke up the fight. He called them both troublesome and told them that he wouldn't choose between them until they could act civil toward each other. But of course the only thing those two can agree on," She sighed in annoyance, "is that they hate each other."

"I think he's just trying to avoid picking between them. If he picks one of them the other is going to be super pissed and beat the crap out of him!" Naruto laughed at the thought, "Sakura is always trying to be the peace maker between them."

"I'm friends with both of them, but they just can't get along... No matter how hard I try they can't agree. All they do is insult each other, I don't know who Shikamaru will choose..."

"It's a pretty messed up situation. But, watching them fight is really hot to watch!" Naruto hooted.

"Ugh! Naruto you're so gross! Is that all you ever think about?!?" She yelled heatedly

"Well... yes." He answered after a moment of thought. She pounded a balled fist at the back of his head.

"Ugh you're such a pervert!" He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Guilty as charged!"

"Oh so you're going to be clever now, huh?" She balled her fists again.

"Ok ok! I'm sorry! I'll change my ways! Ahh! Sakura!," Sakura lurched toward him, dropping the reigns and smashed her fist into his cheek. A cloud of dust kicked up as he slid across the forest ground.

"Now no more perverted talk about my friends! Or I'll tell Shikamaru about you thinking that the two girl he really cares for are hot." She threatened.

"Alright alright," He rubbed the bump on his head, "They are very ugly girls and watching them fight each other was not in the least bit hot. Good enough?"

"Yea, come on get up." He lifted himself off the ground.

"What else?" I asked.

"Hmm?"

"What else has happened?"

"Wow." Naruto commented with a look of awe.

"What?"

"I think this is the most that you've ever talked in your whole entire life." He laughed.

"You're right! This is like a record!" Sakura snorted and began to laugh.

"Hn." I smiled slightly, the two of them always brought out the best in me.

"Sakura he's having a relapse! He's going back to saying 'Hn'! Hurry get him to keep talking!" Naruto exclaimed as if it were a true emergency. Sakura played along.

"Oh! I've got a good topic! About our very own Naruto!" Naruto's face flushed red.

"Come on Sakura we don't have to talk about little ol' me." He grinned shyly.

"Naruto's got a girlfriend! Naruto's got a girlfriend!" She sang childishly.

"Oh?" I smirked in interest with raised eyebrows.

"Hey! It's not that suprising!" Naruto said defensively.

"Naruto and Hinata sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Come on Sakura!" he pleaded in embarrassment, " You tease me about it, but you're the one that set us up!" She turned to me with pride.

"Yes I did! If you did not know my skills as match maker are legendary!"

"Legendary?" I snorted.

"Yes! I have helped the socially inept find love. AKA Naruto..."

"Hey!"

"And a whole bunch of others too."

"Yeah, she's the one who first got Shikamaru and Ino together, before Temari made it a love triangle. That was a hard one!" Naruto commented.

"First I had to get Ino to get over you! You can't imagine the process!" I almost laughed at the memory of the sassy blonde who fawned over me mercilessly. It's funny how childish crushes were so important to others back then. Over the last hour I learned a lot about the things I missed. Gaara became Kazekage, Ino's expertise at pranks, Temari became Jounin, and more detail on Sai taking my place on Team 7.

But, I still didn't know anything about Neji. I couldn't ask about it up front, Naruto would know why and make fun of me or make a homosexual joke about me, both scenarios were equally unappealing.

"Ah, the village hidden in the sand! Finally a place where I can get burned to a crisp by the heat and accidentally swallow sand if I breath too deep! Paradise!" Naruto exclaimed sarcastically.

"Now that we're here don't insult the village Naruto!" Sakura warned.

"It's important to make a good impression, idiot."

"Fine, you two suck the fun out of everything!"

The process afterwards was boring, walking through the village pulling the broken down horse carriage. The reception was cold. Countless mothers pulled their children away and into their houses after seeing me, I suppose my betrayal of Konoha was talked about widely. A warm hand squeezed my shoulder. The small hand was unmistakable, Sakura.

"Hey, don't worry about them. Other villages don't have all of the facts, they usually only hear about the bad things and make up new rumors," She smiled reassuringly, "Don't worry about them." I nodded mutely.

"Yeah! To hell with them! They wish they were as cool as us!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Most people do." Sakura chuckled dryly.

We made it to the Kazekage's tower, after a lengthy security check we carried Kankuro in on a stretcher into the hospital wing. Sakura did her last check up, fixed the last few problems Kankuro had and assured the nurses that he would be awake soon and be able to walk around like normal in no more than three weeks.

"The Kazekage would like a word with you." An aged man led us to an office and there sat Gaara, the boy who almost killed me during the Chunnin exams. I almost shivered at the memory, his transformation was one of the most terrifying experiences of my life. But now he was older, wiser, and no doubt stronger. That scared me. Another gentle squeeze on my shoulder brought me back to reality.

"Please take a seat." He motioned to three chairs placed in front of his desk. We each silently sat down.

"Hey Gaara! Is the welcoming committee on vacation or something?" Naruto asked. Sakura elbowed him in the ribs.

"Naruto show some respect!" She muttered through a polite smile. Gaara shook his head with a gracious smile.

"No, there is no need. You three have done a great service to me. Thank you," He said sincerely with a bow, "You are free to call me whatever you wish." I blinked in suprise, when did he get so kind.

"See Sakura!" Naruto stuck his tongue out at her.

"How is my brother's condition?" He asked seriously.

"The damage is almost completely healed, I did it myself and I am completely sure that he will make a full recovery in no more than three weeks. But, he should stay in bed to regain his strength and eat really light foods. I have informed the nurses of what the pain killers he can take. He'll be fine." Gaara nodded.

"Again I thank you, Sakura. Please, thank Lady Tsunade for putting together this mission and putting my brother in the care of such capable ninja such as yourself, it was very generous of her." Sakura flushed humbly.

"Thank you, I will tell her."

"You are free to go or stay in my village as long as you please."

"Let's eat some food!!!" Naruto exclaimed as he rose out of his seat. He smirked at Naruto's eagerness.

"Oh, and before you go. Will you three please keep an eye on my sister. I have heard of her starting conflicts in your village, for that I apologize." Gaara frowned.

"Don't worry about it, it's no big deal. We'll watch out for her." Naruto said as he started for the door.

"Sasuke." Gaara called as I was about to step through the door. My heart beat painfully in my chest as a cold sweat broke out on my forehead. I turned my head in acknowledgment.

"You have earned the trust and support of the my village, I thank you for your assistance with my brother." He paused for a moment and shifted uncomfortably, "I hope that we can start over now after our conflicts in the past." He finished awkwardly, I knew exactly what he meant.

"Agreed." I nodded before shutting the door behind me. The door clicked as it shut and I finally could breath again.

"Ah! Finally we don't have to lug that stupid carriage around! Let's get some food then go home!" Naruto sighed as he laced his fingers at the back of his head. We ate and regained our strength by staying at an Inn for the night, before beginning the journey home. It was much shorter without the carriage weighing us down. I've never been more eager to return to Konoha, my bed was calling me. I found myself as excited as my team to see my village again. We arrived at the gates, a wild smile broke out on Naruto's face as he began to sprint forward. I saw that Hinata was waiting for him a few yards away. Sakura gave me a knowing look as he lifted her off of her feet in a bear hug.

"I'm responsible for that." She pointed at the couple. "Somethings wrong." Shefrowned as I turned back to Naruto and Hinata to see her face wet with tears as she frantically explained something to Naruto.

Poof

Kakashi appeared in front of Sakura, an uncharacteristically serious look on his face

"Ok, you arriving to greet us on time and with an expression like that means that something is definitely wrong." Kakashi sighed before grasping Sakura's shoulders gently.

"Could I talk to you for a moment," He eyed me, "Privately." I raised an eyebrow before stepping away from them. I observed them from afar, after a few minutes tears began to slip down Sakura's face as she gasped and cupped a hand over her mouth.

'What the hell is going on?" I thought as I began to jog over to them. Kakashi rubbed her head affectionately, much like he used to in our Team 7 days, before motioning for her to go. She turned and quickly ran, running after Hinata and Naruto.

"Sakura!" I called, but she didn't turn around. Kakashi's outstretched arm stopped me from moving any further.

"Naruto will fill you in later. This is something they need to deal with." He disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Damn it!" I cursed as I walked home. What could upset them so much to hurry away like that. And now I was left to report to Tsunade by myself. Great.

Tsunade dismissed me, telling me and I quote "You smell like ass, go take a shower." She's such an odd woman, but I followed her advice and went home. The hot water ran down my back, and I wondered if Sakura was getting the bath that she wanted. She probably wasn't, she probably was distraught wherever she was. But, I couldn't find out where, and that was pissing me off. Kakashi was so damn annoying sometimes, but I had to know what was going on. So, I decided to go to the place that Naruto would most likely be.

I approached the Ramen bar to see Naruto slumped in his seat, sipping his Ramen slowly. Sighing between small bites.

"Eh, Naruto?" I sat on the stool next to him.

"Hmm?" His eyes didn't raise from his Ramen bowl and uncharacteristic frown tugged at his lips.

"Hey, tell me what's going on." I demanded as I grasped his shoulders. He finally faced me.

"The decoy carriage, the team that was on that mission was badly injured. Neji is in critical condition, the Anbu team on the mission with him..." He looked away for a moment, "They all died." My eyes widened, what kind of shinobi could have killed a team of Anbu?

"Every one of them?" Naruto nodded.

"Yea, and Neji is showing signs of what they had... He may not last through the night." I found myself wondering what to do, Naruto was never in this kind of mood. The feeling of a warm hand flashed in my mind. I hesitantly reached forward and touched Naruto's shoulder. Trying my best to be as comforting as Sakura. He turned to me in suprise as fat tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Sakura's a great healer Naruto, she could save him. So don't count him out just yet. Alright?" I said firmly, he nodded and grinned through his tears.

"I know, she'll save him. I'm sure of it. It's just that Hinata is so worried, she's so scared. I didn't know what to do. There was nothing I could do or say to her," He looked away in embarrassment, "So I left." I remembered back to when my clan was slaughtered, everyone I loved and cared for torn away from me. I thought I wanted to be alone, I pushed everyone away from me. But, Naruto and Sakura made sure that I never was alone. When they were around, they became all I ever needed, my very own support system. I always felt better when they were around.

"Go be with her." I fingered my pockets and pulled out some money.

"Huh?"

"The two of them, especially Hinata, need you. I'll pay for your food so go." For a moment he was still confused, but then he understood. He disappeared around a corner before the manager collected the money. I went home after that, fairly sure that Naruto being there would comfort Sakura enough. She probably wouldn't want me to be there, she pretends not to notice but she knows that Neji and I weren't exactly 'best pals.'

The clock struck twelve and I was still awake. And god help me I was losing sleep worrying over Neji. Yes, you heard correctly I was worrying about Neji. But, not for the reasons you would think. I am only worried for Neji because if he dies, Sakura will be crushed. If she's sad... I won't know what to do. So, when three urgent knocks hit my door I shot out of my bed and speed walked to the door.

"Hey bastard!" There was Naruto, grinning wildly as usual and soaking wet from the rain.

"What is it Naruto/ I was trying to sleep." I stated nonchalantly, masking my hunger for information.

"I've got news for you, aren't you going to let me in? It's freaking raining if you hadn't noticed!"

"Fine," I sighed as he shoved his way past me, "just make it quick."

"Wow, never been in here before. Nice place you've got here." He commented as he explored the house. I tapped my foot impatiently.

"Just sit down and tell me what's going on."

"So you do want to know," He grinned and sat on the sofa, "I mean you acted so cool about it."

"I want to know Naruto."

"Alright, he pulled through," A huge weight lifted off my shoulders, "you were right. Sakura saved him. He wont wake up for a while, but he'll be good as new in a few weeks."

"Hn."

"I thought you'd say that." Naruto laughed before getting off the sofa and heading towards the door.

"Sakura is going to stay at the hospital with him, to keep an eye on him. So don't expect to see her tomorrow. Now, if you don't mind I'm going to home to go catch some sleep. I'm exhausted." He yawned, stretching his arms over his head.

"Wait!"

"Hmm?" I paused for a moment, debating if I should ask. After swallowing down my pride, with great difficulty, I worked up the courage to finally ask.

"Tell me about Sakura and Neji," I paused, searching for a gentler tone,"please?"

**So, this chapter was kind of boring I know. I really wanted to set it up in preparation for the next chapter. Yes, what you've all been waiting for! The explanation of Sakura and Neji. I know I know! I'm evil for making you wait so long! Next chapter will be all about it I swear! REVIEW PLEASE! **

**Reviews really make me wanna write! So Review! Pretty please Bats eye lashes innocently **

**And while you're at it curse verizon wireless for their bad service!!!! DAMN THEM!**

**Oh and next chapter may be partly in Neji's Point of View. I know you're used to the Sasuke mind set...Sorry!**


	4. To Walk in the Shoes of an Enemy

**To Walk In the Shoes of an Enemy**

**So, what we've all been waiting for! The explanation! Here we go!!! **

**Chapter Recap: "Tell me about Sakura and Neji," I paused, searching for a gentler tone,"please?"**

Naruto's eyes widened in suprise, more than I thought possible for a human being, as the 'please' passed my lips. Quickly followed by a softening look of pride as he plopped onto the sofa. He sighed and stared at the ceiling, his hands clasped at the back of his head mentally debating for what seemed like hours, as I tapped my foot anxiously against the wooden floors. After a final exasperated sigh he turned his gaze to me.

"You have to promise, no swear that you won't tell anyone that I told you this."

"There's no need, I'm not exactly the village gossip." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm serious, the only reason why I know this is because Hinata is close to Neji and Sakura. I'm pretty sure she doesn't want me spreading rumors about her family and friends." His tone was uncharacteristically serious, so I couldn't help but comply to his request.

"I swear," He looked at me unconvinced, "I swear on my mother's grave I will not tell anyone."

"All right, sit down. This one's gonna take a while."

"Key words Naruto, short, sweet, and to the point." I sat and warned, knowing that it was already midnight.

"Hey! My story my rules!"

_Two and a half years earlier(Neji's story)_

_Neji leaned his back straight against the hard bark of the tree, his eyes shut and legs crossed indian style._

_"Is she coming yet Neji! Is she! Where is Tenten, the beautiful blossom of youth of our team!" Rock Lee roared with untamed emotion. Gai sensei jumped to his side in agreement._

_"Yes! Where is Tenten. It is very much unlike her to be late to practice!" _

_"I would never be late Sensei!"_

_"I know you wouldn't! For that you are my most youthful and prized student!"_

_"Gai Sensei!"_

_"Lee!" Neji rolled his eyes in annoyance as he looked away from the scene of affection._

_"I will find her," Neji stood, opening his eyes, "Byakugan!" He scanned the village expertly, making sure not to stare into her house. That would be an invasion of privacy, he learned that the hard way..._

_"Have you located our lovely Tenten, Neji?" Rock Lee inquired, with wide questioning eyes._

_"She is speaking with the Hokage."_

_"Lady Tsunade?" Gai Sensei gasped, "She is filled with such an enormous amount of youth that the Hokage herself graces wishes to grace her with her presence!"_

_"Yes I am so proud of Tenten! She has become such a beautiful blossom of youth!!!!" Lee hooted._

_"She has grown up so fast!!!!"_

_"Too fast!!!"_

_"She has become so lovely I cannot stand it!"_

_"Neither can I!"_

_"Gai Sensei!"_

_"Lee!" _

_"She's left the Hokage office." He said, his eyes following her form as she slid through the busy streets of Konoha._

_"Is she on her way, Neji?!?" Lee bounced with excitement. He deactivated his byakugan and returned to his sitting meditation position._

_"She was wearing formal clothes when she was speaking with the Hokage. She will probably change before she comes here." He answered, his eyes still closed in concentration._

_"Oh bummer Sensei! I wish to train with you this instant!" Rock Lee proclaimed with a pout._

_"Go and run ten youthful laps around the training grounds for such words!" Gai Sensei yelled as his balled fist sent Lee flying across the training field, "And as you run you must think of how proud you are of Tenten for meeting with the Hokage!"_

_"Yes Gai Sensei! You are right!" Rock Lee set off, running his ten laps as Neji growled in annoyance through gritted his clenched jaw.. Could the two of them ever be quiet? Even for a moment? Lee was halfway done with his ninth lap when Tenten appeared short on breath, one of her buns slightly skewed._

_"I'm sorry Sensei! My meeting with the Hokage took much longer than I expected!" She said imbetween deep breaths._

_"It is all right Tenten! Neji told us that you were talking to the Hokage! You are excused! Now, come it is time for training to begin!" _

_Training ended late and Gai Sensei dismissed the team before he and Rock Lee left together to run laps around Konoha. Neji eyed Tenten, she looked anxious and uncomfortable under his gaze. He raised a thin eye brow, she looked very out of place._

_"Why were you speaking with the Hokage today?" Her eyes snapped up in suprise. Neji never took interest in her life outside of missions and practicing, and she wondered why he was starting now._

_"It was nothing really," She scratched the back of her neck awkwardly, "I've um... Got to go! Bye!" She turned on her heal quickly, disappearing behind a corner. Neji raised an eyebrow in confusion. What the hell was she so jumpy about? And what did the Hokage talk to her about?_

_Neji laid awake in his bed, wondering and wondering. He had not lost sleep in so long, it seemed extremely foreign to him. The days of nightmares and monsters under his bed were far gone, so why couldn't he just get to sleep?_

_It was Tenten. That idiot Tenten. He gripped the sheets tightly in his tense, balled fists. They had been team mates and comrades for so long now... What could she be hiding from him. She told him and Lee absolutely everything, even the things that he did not care to know. She would still tell him. So whatever this was must be something huge._

_He glared at the ceiling in pure anger. As a child Neji tended to make lists when he was bored, and he did make a list of rules that one should not break because they angered him the most. He was embarrassed to admit that he referred to that list to this day. He had left it unchanged as a childhood keepsake, he had not even corrected the backwards "S" that he wrote on rule number eight, which bothered him every time he looked at it._

_There were not many things that truly pissed Neji off, only a few really. Ten at the most, but the top two were simple and easy to understand and remember. Number one: when the few people that he truly cared for were hurt. Number two: not being in complete control. Tenten knew these rules, he had never listed them out for her, but after knowing him for six years she was well aware of them. And he was absolutely sure that she knew she was breaking rule number two. She was breaking one of his rules and knowing full well that she was breaking it, but acting as if she didn't know. Which was just icing on the cake because that was rule number five: Breaking a rule on the list and cowardly acting as if they didn't. A breach of one of the top two rules meant that Neji needed to confront her, to figure out what the hell was going on._

_After burning another hole into the ceiling Neji threw his sheets off of the mattress. If he was going to lose sleep over her, she was going to lose sleep too._

_Neji pounded his fist three times on Tenten's and stood waiting, a glare and a look of distaste fixed readily on his face. He was prepared to unleash his wrath on her and he was glad to. Because as you know, according to the rules, he was pissed. But when Tenten opened the door, with her hair in loose messy waves around her face, a child like yawn escaping her lips, clad in her baggy brown pajama pants and matching tank top... Neji had completely forgotten why he had even knocked, or what he was angry about. All he knew was that his face was burning hot, his tongue felt far too heavy to be normal, and that his heart was racing as if he were in the middle of a battle. She leaned lazily against the door frame, casually as if it were nothing._

_"Neji? What's wrong? Everything all right?" Suddenly she was awake, knowing completely that Neji would never come to her house unless there was an emergency. He opened his mouth, but nothing was clicking. Words weren't forming and the sharp remarks that he had planned on using during his walk to her house weren't darting out of his mouth like he had envisioned._

_"You're pissing me off." He proclaimed dully. He wanted to smack himself, that sounded extremely lame. She raised an eyebrow in suprise._

_"I'm pissing you off?" She asked in clarification. Neji nodded slowly, "Ok... How am I pissing you off?" He finally regained his composure, his face tangled into a sharp glare once again_

_"What were you doing in the Hokage's office, today?"_

_"You walked all the way here just to interrogate me?" She questioned fury flashing in her brown eyes._

_"Answer the question." He demanded. Now she was the one glaring, she reached back for the door and threw it forward. His eyes widened in suprise as the door swung forward in his face, but his reflexes didn't fail him as his foot shot forward, successfully stopping the door. He shoved it open, she stumbled backward in suprise as he entered her house for the first time._

_"Neji g-get out!" She sputtered and pointed at the door, flustered by his aggressive actions._

_"You need to tell me what you're hiding from me."_

_"I told you! It was nothing!"_

_"I know you are lying." He examined her, she was biting her bottom lip, tapping her foot anxiously, and trying hard to look sure of herself. Those were the signs that he had come to know as: Tenten's signs of lying._

_"Stop it! Stop studying me! Like I'm some kind of science experiment!" She yelled, her cheeks flushed in anger, "I'm a person so stop looking at me like that!" After that he had reached his limit, how dare she yell at him like that! She never talked to him like that. No one talked to him like that._

_"If you just told me what was going on with you I wouldn't have to!" _

_"Fine! Fine! I am going on an A ranked mission! Without you or Rock Lee or Gai Sensei!" I was silent for a moment._

_"Tenten you're not ready for that."_

_"You see! That's why I didn't tell you! Gai Sensei and Rock Lee were proud of me when I told them! They supported me! They-"_

_"You told Rock Lee and Sensei but not me?" He asked quietly, a painful stab poked in his chest. She didn't trust him like she did Rock Lee and Gai-Sensei. Her gaze softened slightly._

_"Only because I knew you would react this way..." She whispered gently, her empathetic brown eyes finding his in a tense gaze._

_"You are not going on that mission." He snapped in an attempt to end the discussion._

_"Excuse me?" She placed her hands on her hips._

_"You are not going on this mission. That's final."_

_"I am not a child Neji! Do not treat me like one!"_

_"If you go on this mission you will die." The words flew out of his mouth desperately in an attempt to get her to cancel the mission. Her face dropped and tears formed at the rims of her eyes, he instantly regretted saying it._

_"You have no respect or confidence in me what so ever..." She whispered as the first of many tears slid down her face. Neji was shocked, not once had he scene Tenten cry in his life. And he knew that if he ever did it would be an uncomfortable situation for the both of them. But, he didn't think that it would be this painfully uncomfortable..._

_"Tenten..." _

_"Get out," he paused not knowing whether she really meant it, "Get out!" he nearly sprinted out the door not knowing what to say to a intensely emotional girl. He sighed, now he knew she would take the mission. And she would take it to prove him wrong. In other words, it would be his fault if she didn't come back alive. He glared at the door. Fine. If she wanted to dig her own grave so be it._

_She left for her mission a week later, mentioning during their last team practice before her leaving that she would like to say good bye to them before she left. And to meet her at the gates at noon. She avoided eye contact with him, but he knew that she wanted him to come. She wouldn't have said so in front of him if she didn't. But, as soon as he realized that was what she wanted, he mentally decided to blow it off. Just to spite her. So he sat in his room meditating on that Saturday morning, completely aware of the constant ticking of the ancient grandfather clock just down the hall and it's loud hourly chime._

_Ding, Ding Ding_

_It always rung three times at noon. His eyes snapped open at the third ring. Possibilities circled his mind in rapid waves._

_What if she's hurt?_

_What if she never speaks to him again?_

_What if she dies on the mission..._

_What if she dies angry with him..._

_And he's left with the memory of her tears and disappointment in him..._

_He turned to the clock, 12:02 PM. He took a running start sending chakara swiftly to his feet and bounded past Hinata. She starred at him in shock, she had never scene Neji that flustered before. He ignored her suprised look and sprinted out of the Hyuuga compound, he had to make it in time. He arrived at Konoha's gates to see Rock Lee and Gai-Sensei walking in the opposite direction. His heart dropped in his chest, she had already left..._

_If death did come to her, he had just robbed himself of wishing her luck and parting on good terms._

_He had robbed himself of the respect of a good friend. No, a great friend..._

_"Tsk tsk Neji. You arrived late! But she'll be back in a few weeks!" _

_"Yes, not to worry Neji! Gai Sensei and I performed a traditional dance of luck! There's no way she can miss!" He nodded mutely, not fully listening to what they were saying, barely restraining himself from rushing into the Hokage's office and demanding that she send elite ninja to bring Tenten back this instant!_

_He did not go that far, but he did demand from the Hokage that he be notified the moment she arrived at the gates. She gave him a knowing look and threw him a wink before assuring him that she would send for him the moment she arrived._

_When a Chunin arrived at the Hyuuga residence at 2:30 AM, waking him from his sleep three and a half weeks later Neji was up and running again. Sprinting faster than he ever had to the gates. He could sense her chakara, a true smile tugged playfully at his lips for the first time in three and a half weeks._

_She had arrived, the smile fell off his face as he saw that she arrived in a stretcher, medical ninja carrying the stretcher slowly as not to wake her. He rushed to the ninja._

_"What happened?" The ninja nearly jumped in suprise. Neji rolled his eyes, this ninja had not even sensed his presence. These lowly ninja were caring for Tenten?_

_"Nothing to worry about sir. Just a broken leg, a fractured rib, exhaustion, and the pain killers are what put her to sleep." Neji didn't reply as he looped an arm gently under Tenten's knees lifted her up bridal style._

_"Excuse me, what are you doing?"_

_"I am taking her home."_

_"That is not permitted sir!" The ninja exclaimed._

_"Please, do not waste your time or my own in a sad attempt to stop me. You and I both know, that would be futile." He glared at the weak ninja, who immediately stumbled backwards away from the angry Hyuga._

_After locating the spare key under the large green welcome mat (It was far too easy to find. He mentally planned to speak with her about that later), Neji placed her in her bed and pulled the blankets up to her slim shoulders. He pulled up a chair to her bed side and sat on it formally with a straight back observant eyes, waiting for her to wake up._

_"Neji..." Her soft groggy voice woke him from his stiff sleep. His back was in terrible pain from sleeping upright, but it did not stop him from grasping her slim shoulders and tugging her forward into a soft embrace. She gasped in suprise and tensed under the foreign touch of her teammate._

_He didn't know why he did it or why she had not pushed him away yet, but he knew he didn't want to stop. So he didn't. It was then that Neji realized that no matter how many rules Tenten broke on his list, he would always come back to her. He would always care for her in a way that he could never care for anyone else._

_For a long time she didn't react, but when she wrapped her arms around him, he knew that he did not have to say what he felt. They did not need over dramatic vows of love or bouquets of red roses to express their feelings. A simple embrace said it all._

_Tenten began to lift herself f out of bed uneasily._

_"Don't get up, you'll hurt yourself." He warned her. Annoyance flashed in her eyes._

_"I completed an A ranked mission by myself and you still treat me like a weak child!"_

_"I am not treating you like a child and I do not think you're weak!" He nearly shouted, his gaze softened as he glanced at her cast, "You got hurt, and I should have been there..." He finished quietly as he gently pushed her body back down onto her pillows. She stayed silent as he fussed about in her room in an almost motherly manner. _

_"Your blankets are far too thin, they are not fit to keep anyone warm," Tenten began to prepare his well deserved insult, "it is important to build up strength through rest. You will be less likely to be hurt on your next A ranked mission if you rest properly with the proper materials." She bit her lip in suprise as Neji buzzed around her bedroom searching for extra blankets._

_"Neji, thank you..."_

_He never left her side during her rehabilitation._

_After that, they began seeing each other, secretly of course. The Hyuga clan would never accept Tenten as a possible addition to the clan. But they found ways around the barriers._

_She expertly jumped the Hyuuga gate and climbed up the ivy covered walls leading to the window, avoiding the security cameras and the guards who circled the Hyuuga estate like clock work. She was a master of sneaking in by now, confident in her abilities after studying the map of the Hyuuga estate over the past three months. Her slim fingers gripped his window sill as she tried to pull herself up stealthily, since one guard was due to circle Neji's area in less than a minute. Strong hands gripped her wrists and yanked her in through the window._

_"What took you?" He asked gruffly, he had not scene her in two days. Gai Sensei canceled practice, he was sick with the flu and Rock Lee also caught the flu while trying to nurse him back to health. They could not raise suspicions by spending too much time together publicly outside of missions and practices._

_"I'm sorry, the security around here has really been increasing lately." She said as she slipped off her sandals._

_"Never mind." He muttered before tugging her jacket off and pressing her back against the nearest wall. His lips hungrily pressing against hers, she reacted eagerly. He reached upward, undoing her buns in quick turns of his wrists, running his fingers gently through her chocolate brown locks. She never let her hair down for anyone but him. It made his heart race to think that he was the only one who was allowed to touch her and see her this way. His pale hands toyed with the hem of her skirt as her slim fingers clumsily undid the buttons of his shirt._

_The door swung opened, they tore away from each other, rapidly trying to come up with an explanation for Tenten being in his bedroom at night. _

_"Oh! I'm sorry Neji... I just thought I heard something... Sorry." Hinata quickly shut the door as Neji let out an unconsciously held breath. Hinata already knew about it, Tenten was one of her good friends. Hinata was kind enough to support them, making sure to warn them if someone was coming and to invite Tenten over for sleep overs so that she could talk to Neji without it looking suspicious. They were very grateful to her._

_Tenten sat on the edge of his bed cradling he head in her hands, releasing a deep sigh of relief._

_"I forgot to lock the door." He sighed as he turned the lock and sat next to her. It was silent for many minutes, both trapped in the thought of what could have happened if someone else walked in. Someone besides Hinata. Neji shuttered at the thought, he would surely be disowned._

_"We never will be able to get married..." She stated lifting her head out of her hands._

_"I know."_

_She climbed out of his window for the last time that night..._

…….

"He loved Tenten. But, he could never force her to be with him if she didn't want to take the risks. He's never been the same since then," Naruto shook his head at the thought of the broken couple, "He saw that Sakura lost you the way he lost Tenten. So, the two of them became close out of similar feelings." I felt my stomach burn, they became close partly because of me... What a sucky coincidence.

"Now can I leave? I've been here for like an hour and a half!" Naruto yawned. I nodded as he let himself out.

I took a walk in the shoes of my enemy.

_"She didn't trust him like she did Rock Lee and Gai-Sensei."_

It became clear that we bought our shoes at the same store.

**So, how was it? Help me out with some of your reviews! I really haven't been getting many and am starting to lose inspiration... So please help me out and give me some support!!!! Pretty Please!!!! I feed of of reviews! You guys are putting me on some kind of diet! I hate diets! Hehe! So give me some reviews!! Please**

**P.S. I LOVE long reviews!**


	5. To Live a Life of Regret

**To Live a Life of Regret ****  
**  
**Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! You guys really gave me more reviews than usual and I love you for it! Granted it was only 12 reviews... hehe. BUT I APPRECIATE IT SO MUCH! SO THANK YOU! ******

**I know some people find my interpretation of Neji and Tenten as out of character and I'm very sorry for that, it's just very difficult for me to portray such a serious character like Neji to have feelings for someone. I think I did better than others though, I mean it wasn't like he was writing love poems... hehe... Only in my dreams. ******

**But, I believe that everyone acts out of character when they're in love. That's what makes love so wonderful! hehe I know I'm a hopeless romantic! But you love me for it! ******

**So without further blubbering of appreciation... the fifth(Wow five already!)chapter to Facing Facts! ******

**Oh this chapter says some stuff about Kakashi's past!!! JUST A WARNING!!!! ****  
**  
I roamed around Konoha and as much as I hated to admit, I was horribly bored. Horribly bored without Naruto or Sakura. What was I supposed to do, I'd already trained twice today. I'd end up in a hospital due to exhaustion if I tried again.

"Ah, Sasuke. Long time no see." Kakashi smiled as he peered over the top of his book.

"I'm glad I caught you, I'd really like to talk to you." I eyed him in suspicion. What did Kakashi talk about that wasn't perverted?

"Oh come on, I'm not going to kidnap you." Kakashi chuckled as he began to walk. I sighed and followed, I guess it wasn't as boring as doing nothing. And if he made time out of his mysteriously busy schedule to find me, this might actually be something important. We walked to the old training grounds he sat casually on a smooth tree stump. I stood stiffly, waiting for him to begin.

"I never really got the chance to say this, but I am glad that you're back." He said nonchalantly.

"Hn." I nodded, masking my suprise. Kakashi was never an open book. Everything about him was a mystery, even his face.

"I know we aren't extremely close... But I thought right now was the time to have a talk."

"You brought me here... to talk?"

"Yes," He turned a page crisply, "was I unclear?"

"No." I replied before perching on the edge of another decapitated tree stump. Then he did something that suprised me, he snapped his book shut and placed it swiftly into his pocket.

"Now, I want you to pay attention."

'Oh, this must be important...'

... 

"Emiko! Will you please just go get more blankets!" Sakura persisted through gritted teeth.

"I'm sorry Sakura! I'll be right on it!" Emiko grabbed the blankets and began to dash toward Sakura only to trip on her feet and slide across the squeaky hospital floor skidding to a stop just at Sakura's feet. She reluctantly lifted her head, her lower lip trembling and tears forming at the rims of her eyes.

"Please don't be upset Sakura! I'm sorry! I will do better!" Sakura couldn't help but smile, she had forgotten that this was Emiko's second day of work.

"Don't worry about it Emiko," She sighed "I'm just very worried that's all." Emiko climbed to her feet and shifted the bundle of blankets in her arms.

"About the white eyed man in room 201?" She asked.

"Yes, his name is Neji and he is very important to me. So please, could you go make sure he's warm for me, Emiko?" Emiko nodded warmly.

"I will make sure of it!" She bounded away desperately trying not to trip over the blankets. Sakura winced, having her around was bound to cause some accidents.

"Hey Sakura!" Naruto's tired eyes met hers as he wobbled under the weight of Hinata who was asleep on his back, piggy back style. 

"Shhh! Naruto! She's asleep you idiot!" Sakura hissed. Naruto glanced backward at Hinata's innocent face, that perched gently on his shoulder.

"Oh! Forgot," He whispered "How's it going? Will he wake up soon?" 

"It's been a bit busy around here, but I'm fine. But, he should wake up any day now. His heart rate has been stabilizing and his temperature is back to normal. He's really doing well."

"That's great Sakura!" He whispered giddily, "But, do you need a break? You look kinda tired."

"Nah, I'll be fine. Where are you two going?"

"She refuses to leave Sakura! She's been in Neji's room for two days straight! I don't think it's healthy." Sakura smiled at his affection toward his girlfriend. She was very proud of herself for putting them together.

"No, it isn't very healthy..." She almost laughed at herself, she had been watching over Neji for almost three days without breaks, she wondered if she should follow her own advice and just go home.

"I'm gonna take her to my apartment to rest and get something to eat. We'll be back tonight."

"To your apartment, eh?" Sakura raised an eyebrow mischievously. Naruto flushed.

"Oh come on! Get your mind out of the gutter! I thought I was supposed to be the pervert!" He hollered. Hinata mumbled and moved in her sleep, Naruto shifted her gently back into a comfortable position and stood still until she fell back asleep.

"You better get going, that was a close call." Sakura murmured quietly. He nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, but I'm serious. You really need a break Sakura. I don't want you to end up getting sick, all right?" He yawned.

"Ok, I promise I'll take a nap before getting back to work. Ok?" 

"Good, we'll see you tonight!" He whispered before walking out the front doors of the hospital. Sakura yawned and stretched her arms over her head. A nap sounded like an excellent idea. She peered into Neji's room before entering and sitting in his bed side chair.

"I'm gonna go take a nap Neji," he was unresponsive as always, "so don't do anything stupid while I sleep, ok? I'll be back in an hour, I promise." She reached for his warm hand under the extra blankets Emiko had placed. She smiled, the girl did something right for once.

... 

"When I was a young boy, I was a lot like you Sasuke. And my childhood team was a lot like yours."

_"Hi there Kakashi!" Rin smiled as Kakashi approached their meeting spot. He nodded in acknowledgment before turning away. She frowned and bit her lip. ___

_"How is your arm?" She asked, she knew that he would talk to her if the conversation was about his well being. ___

_"It's fine." ___

_"Can I see it?" She flushed and smiled. He allowed her to undo the bandages on his reddened arm. ___

_"Hey Rin!" Obito called. ___

_"Hi Obito, I'm just checking Kakashi's wounds." She said, her eyes not leaving Kakashi's arm. Obito sighed and crossed his arms. ___

_"He doesn't deserve your help Rin! Just leave him alone, he's such an emotionless robot!" ___

_"Hey! Don't talk about Kakashi like that Obito!" She warned. Kakashi rolled his eyes. ___

_"I would rather be a robot, than a cry baby and a worthless ninja." Obito's jaw dropped in anger. ___

_"You just wait Kakashi! When I awaken my Sharinghan you'll be old news!" ___

_"Hey hey hey! I can't leave you three alone for a moment!" Their blonde sensei commented in exasperation. ___

_"He always starts it sensei!"Obito huffed. ___

_"It doesn't matter who starts it, Obito," He replied calmly, "Enough of the fighting, let's start training." ___

_"Hold on Sensei! I'm just finishing with Kakashi's wounds." ___

_"All right Rin," He nodded in her direction, "I'll give you a few minutes. Atleast one member of this team can get the job done, without fighting." He nodded proudly in her direction. ___

_"I'm going to rub some disinfecting lotion on your arm, Ok?" Kakashi nodded barely paying attention. Her face flushed as she gingerly rubbed it on Kakashi's arm. Obito's face reddened in jealousy, he turned on his heel and began to walk. ___

_"I'm going for a walk." He threw over his shoulder before disappearing behind the thick green foliage. ___

_"What a pest." Kakashi muttered. Rin frowned as she applied more lotion. ___

_"Yes, he can be a pest. But, he's our team mate. It would be nice if you two could just get along." ___

_"Doesn't matter to me." He rolled his shoulders back in a stretch before approaching his sensei. She frowned as she placed the lotion back in her bag. ___

_"Rin is right, Kakashi. Some things aren't appreciated until they're gone." His blonde sensei said good naturedly. Kakashi rolled his eyes, as if anyone could ever appreciate such an idiot. ___

_Each time a mission was completed it always ended the same. ___

_"Hey Rin, you wanna hang out later?" Obito asked hopefully. ___

_"Sorry, I'm kinda busy Obito." ___

_"Oh..." he sighed in disappointment before disappearing around a corner. ___

_"Kakashi, do you want to hang out later?" She asked shyly. ___

_"No." The reply was short and simple, but it stung his young teammate. ___

_"Oh..." She sighed before stuffing her hands into her pockets and walking toward her house. ___

_Kakashi dreaded the end of missions and the repetitive nature of his teammates. He wanted more, he wanted something different. ___

_One mission did end differently than the rest... In a way that Kakashi could never wish for... It ended with Rin starring into the black star splattered sky, blinking back warm tears, wondering if Obito could see them from up there. Wondering if he would ever forgive her. And Kakashi stroking the new scar that passed over his sharinghan eye, starring at the uneven rubble that shifted beneath his feet. The rubble that would serve as the unintentional burial ground of Obito Uchiha. ___

"I left some of the details out," He reached for his book, "somethings I will take to my grave." He opened his book, turned a page and let the silence tug me into my thoughts.

"As a shinobi your days and the days of your friends are numbered, we are puppets tugged by the strings of our village, under complete control of our village. We are used as tools wherever our village sees fit and sacrificed whenever our village demands it. And though you are young and death seems far away, it is closer than you expect."

"I know this, Kakashi."

"I know you do. You know it, but you don't seem to fully understand." I narrowed my eyes.

"I know the swiftness of death, Kakashi. I understand more than anyone how a life can end without a moment's notice." I seethed through gritted teeth.

"And yet you sit here, knowing full well that life doesn't go on forever, and you do not tell her." My eyes widened at what he was getting at. He knew about Sakura?

"I never could bring up the courage to talk to Rin, to tell her that Obito's death wasn't her fault. I never could swallow down my useless pride long enough to tell her that she was important to me, that she was a friend that could never be replaced!" He placed the book back in his pocket and regained his composure, "I only admitted it to her once. When I stood before her casket realizing what a fool I was for not telling her. When she was too far away for my voice reach her. I live in regret because of it, always wondering what could have been. I live in shame knowing that I could not fulfill Obito's last wish, for me to protect her with my life always." I was stunned senseless, Kakashi had never told me this much about his past. I never thought I would get the chance to learn about his past.

"I..." I paused trying to find the right thing to say, "I'm sorry." The words that I rarely used rang sincerely as Kakashi shifted on the tree stump, his eye widening slightly in suprise.

"I don't want you to live in regret, Sasuke." His eyes held an untamed sadness that made my heart ache heavily with grief, "It is something that no one can fully recover from." In a puff of smoke Kakashi was gone, leaving me alone in the memory filled training ground. My feet slapped against the dirt ground, I felt rushed as if I was in a race against time. The wind blew fiercely in my hair as I leapt from building to building, searching desperately for the hospital. Searching desperately for Sakura.

I skidded down the white and annoyingly clean hallways of the hospital, the irritatingly bright lights buzzing above me. I raised a hand to block the light, ignoring the shrill voice of the nearest nurse. 

"Sir! You are not allowed to enter their without permission!"

"He's with me." I skidded to a halt and let Naruto catch up with me. 

"Nurse Sayuri is a real tight ass," He smirked playfully, "And not even in a good way!"

"Naruto..." Hinata warned as she touched his arm.

"Right! I've gotta learn to be less rude, sorry Hinata!" She flushed and nodded in approval.

"Where is Sakura?" I asked, not beating around the bush. Naruto's eyes danced mischievously.

"Why do you wanna know?" He asked flirtatiously. I rolled my eyes in annoyance.

"Just tell me, idiot."

"You don't have to be so rude, bastard!"

"Please calm down! This is a hospital, there are people resting in these rooms!" Hinata motioned toward the white doors that lined the hallway. We both fell silent at this.

"Do you know where she is," I struggled to remember her name, "Hinata?" 

"Yes, in room 201. We're going there right now." She stated quietly. I nodded and wondered how odd it was that the two of them could even function as a couple.

"Hinata! Naruto! He's awake!" Sakura's voice rang out in excitement. Hinata gasped and sprinted forward into the bedroom followed by Naruto, leaving Sakura and I outside of the room.

"Neji!" Hinata wrapped her arms around him in a gentle embrace.

"Ugh, Hinata I'm fine." Neji sighed weakly. Fat tears rolled down her cheeks.

"You almost died Neji! I'm so glad y-you are ok!" She exclaimed. He sighed again, knowing that he would not be able to shake her off in his current state.

"It's all right." He patted her long hair awkwardly.

"I knew an annoying guy like you couldn't die just yet! It'd be way too easy!" Naruto leaned against the wall. Neji smirked.

"Naruto, I trust you are caring for my cousin adequately." He said with difficulty over the muffled sobs of Hinata.

"Yeah yeah yeah, you always expect the worst from me." Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Well, someone of your intelligence surely can't be trusted..." 

"Hey!" 

"Sakura." She turned to me in suprise, just noticing that I was there.

"Oh, hi Sasuke." She said with a cat like yawn.

"You aren't going to greet Neji?" I asked in curiosity. By the way she was acting she should be jumping for joy over Neji.

"Oh, I've had him for an hour all to myself. I was here when he first woke up." She said as she rubbed her eyes in fatigue.

"Oh..." I replied quietly. Jealousy flared painfully in my chest, she was with him. Alone with him. For an hour. My thoughts were interrupted by a regal looking man approaching the room.

"Good day Sakura." Hiashi Hyuga glided elegantly forward and nodded in her direction. Sakura bowed deeply and respectfully.

"Hello Hiashi, Neji's condition has stabilized." She informed him eloquently. He nodded and entered the medical room, followed by a mini Hinata look alike, that I couldn't name.

"Good day to you as well, Hanabi." She nodded at Sakura politely before entering the room.

The room fell awkwardly silent as Hiashi entered the room. Neji attempted to sit up as Hiashi entered the room but Hinata pressed his shoulders back into the pillows, a look of panic dancing in her eyes. 

"Please, Neji you will hurt yourself..." She whispered before stepping back and making way for Hiashi.

"Neji, how are you." He asked mild concern on his aged features.

"I am fine," Neji said firmly. I rolled my eyes, he was obviously masking his pain with a firm and strong voice, "I will be back on missions shortly."

"Good," Hiashi nodded before turning to Hinata who visibly shook under his gaze, "Hinata, you have been spending too much time in the hospital it is unhealthy," Hinata looked suprised at his worry, "And not enough time training." He added quickly. She nodded in determination. He turned to Naruto, a look of distaste adorning his features.

"Naruto." The name rolled off of his tongue as if he were talking speaking of a rodent or an insect in need of extermination.

"Hiashi." Naruto glared building a heated tension in the room. Kakashi once told me that the only reason why Hiashi allowed Naruto to court Hinata was because two years ago Naruto was proven to be the son of the Fourth Hokage. And he began gaining similarly strong skills much like his father becoming one of Konoha's most skilled Shinobi. But, Hiashi would always consider Naruto to be an unwanted pest who never could fit in the Hyuga Clan.

"Come Hinata," Hiashi motioned for her, "it is time to leave." Naruto stepped forward gruffly grasping her shoulder.

"I will accompany her as well." I blinked in suprise, since when did Naruto use words above the level of a ten year old? Hiashi glared furtively in Naruto's direction before sighing and tucking his arms into the sleeves of his robes in surrender.

"Very well, we will return tomorrow Neji." Hiashi stated as he walked between Naruto and Hinata. Hinata waved to Neji silently, a look of longing obvious in her eyes. I almost pitied her, it seemed that she never got to make her own decisions. If she wanted to see Neji so bad, I'm not sure why who would care that much for such an ass, she should be able to visit as long as she wanted to.

"Well, I guess I'll go talk to him." Sakura smiled giddily as she stepped forward to enter his room. My arm shot forward to stop her, to tell her I needed to speak with her. But, I was interrupted by the slamming opened of the window next to Neji's bed.

A familiar looking brown haired girl leapt through the window. The girl Naruto told me about... What was her name... Tenten?

"Tenten?" Neji's eyes widened, his voice uncharacteristically soft as she stumbled over the window frame, tears streaming down her face as she collided with the white tiled hospital floor. It seemed that she was waiting for Hiashi to leave before making her entrance.

"Tenten!" He exclaimed loudly as he forced his bruised body, with difficulty, to lean over the side of his hospital bed to check if she was alright. My eyes widened more than I thought humanely possible as she stood up and threw herself at him kissing him fiercely on the lips. Her small hands cradling either side of his face. She pulled back only to stare at him in worry and guilt.

"I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed as she peppered his face with feather light kisses, "I shouldn't have left! I thought you died!" Neji seemed to be in some sort of daze, his eyes softened never leaving her face.

"I don't care about what your family thinks! And I don't care if we never can get married!" She smiled in determination through her tears, "I'll stick with you regardless." Neji opened his mouth to say something, but seemingly lost his words as he shut his mouth again. Either he forgeot that Sakura and I were still here or he just didn't care, because he leaned forward to kiss her again, undoing her messy buns, and running his fingers through her long dark hair. 

I suddenly realized that Sakura was there, watching them kiss. I glanced her way hoping to god that I wouldn't have to see her in 'broken hearted girl' mode. If she did I wouldn't know what to do, or what to say to make her feel better.

She had her delicate hands cupped over her mouth in suprise as she backed away from the door to Neji's bedroom. I frowned, suppressing the urge to punch Neji's face, as hot tears trailed down her shocked face. I took in her suprised yet knowing expression, the tears she shook with were not tears of sadness. They were tears of unwanted change, tears shed over the loss of Neji, who filled the gap of loneliness within her. The gap I created. The gap that only I could fill. Tears over another closed chapter of her life that left her unsatisfied and cold. They were tears of the closure she knew would come, the moment I became part of her life again.

Tears that told me I had a chance. A chance to be with her in ways far deeper than Neji ever could. My thoughts were interrupted as Hiashi, Naruto, and Hinata began walking toward Neji's room again.

"If that is what you wish, Hinata." Hiashi said as he escorted Hinata back toward Neji's room. Hinata looked giddy with anticipation of spending more time with her cousin.

"Yes please Hiashi, it is very important to me to spend more time with Neji." She stated quietly. Naruto smiled affectionately before ruffling her hair.

"Whatever you want, Hinata. But, just a little longer cause you really need your rest." She flushed under his touch and Hiashi looked away in obvious disgust. Sakura gasped as she saw them approaching. Then I remembered, Hiashi wasn't supposed to know about Neji and Tenten! Hiashi entered the room in what seemed to be slow motion, Neji broke away from Tenten, his face flushed tomato red as Hiashi stood their in shock. Naruto looked back and forth between Hiashi and the couple caught in the act as if he were watching a tennis match. He saw Hiashi's face change from a look of suprise to an angry glare. Naruto paused awkwardly before breaking the silence that seemed to stretch on for decades.

"Uh oh."  
... 

(Kakashi Story)  
_  
__Kakashi woke early, the sun dripped playfully on his face as he walked through Konoha. He approached the familiar flower shop, tugging the necessary money out of his wallet. ___

_"Hello Kakashi! Do you want your regular order for Obito?" Yuna the perky store clerk asked. Kakashi smiled, his visible eye crinkling in a smile. ___

_"Yes please, but could you add two dozen roses?" Kakashi asked politely. ___

_"Two dozen roses, eh?" the blonde florist winked playfully, "for whom?" ___

_"Well...um-" He struggled awkwardly. Yuna arranged the flowers elegantly with a mischievous glint in her eye as he stumbled over his words. ___

_"Rin will love them." She smiled while handing him the flowers. ___

_"Huh? They aren't for her! I mean it's not what you think-" He began in an embarrassed panic. She shook her head with laughter as she collected his money. ___

_"Just tell her I said hi." She winked playfully. Kakashi sighed. ___

_"I'll tell her." He said with a flushed face, surrendering to the embarrassment that he could not outrun. ___

_"Have fun!" She hollered flirtatiously as he walked out the door. Kakashi rolled his eyes and carefully held the roses as not to crush them. It was the fifth anniversary of Obito's death. Exactly five years had passed since the horrible incident. He and Rin visited Obito everyday, but he knew today that she would be extra sad. So, he decided that some roses might help the situation. Supposedly, girls liked roses, at least in the movies that Rin forced him to watch with her. ___

_knock knock knock ___

_He readied himself for her tired frown and tear stained face to greet him at the door, he readied himself for her to throw her ams around him, shaking with emotion before he could even greet her properly. He prepared himself to have to carry her to her sofa, hold her, and stroke her back until she felt well enough to go see Obito. It was something that happened once every year for the past five years, something that Kakashi would always do for her and for no one else. He hoped that the roses would help. ___

_"Rin?" He called before leaning his ear against the wooden door. ___

_"What is that noise?" He thought as an odd creaking reached his ears, "Rin, are you there?" He reached under the welcome mat for the key. He knew she wouldn't mind if he came in without permission once, especially under these circumstances. ___

_He entered the house, a wave of nausea overwhelmed him as the stale and empty smell of her home entered him. It looked and smelled as if it had been empty for years, the pillows perfectly placed on her sofa, the silver sink spotlessly clean. It was a remarkable change from the past four anniversaries of Obito's death, in which he would trip over empty tubs of her favorite ice cream and dodge piles of unwashed clothes. There was a different air in the house today, the usual warm vibe that her home always radiated seemed to be scrubbed away leaving a spotless and unforgiving air that made his stomach clench. The odd creaking was loud and ominous as he weaved through the clean house. ___

_Creak... creak... creak. ___

_He followed the noise, wondering what was causing the on going creaking. Kakashi entered the living room, the obvious source of the noise. He could only stare at the sight that would haunt his dreams for the rest of his life. In an almost artistic manner, Rin hung low by her neck, surrounded by brightly colored sagging balloons, the very ones that Kakashi spent hours blowing up for her eighteenth birthday party, only a week earlier. She spun in slow elegant circles, her toes dancing lightly, barely scraping his shoulders. He couldn't tell how long he stood their watching her petite body spinning, hanging brightly from the ceiling, like an expensive chandelier, listening to the cross beam creak under the weight of her petite form. ___

_Creak...creak...creak. ___

_"RINNN!" He cried as the realization hit him. He threw a kunai at the rope, breaking the ceiling's hold on her. He caught her cold body as it fell noiselessly from the ceiling. ___

_"Wake up! Wake up!" He slapped her face lightly letting his tears drop against her unresponsive body her eyes were wide and opened, almost as if she were as suprised by her death as he was, "Rin..." He whispered softly before holding her pale body tightly in his arms. He held her tightly, rocking back and forth, whispering her name. Waiting for her to wake up, to tell him it was all a joke, to tell him that she loved the roses, and that she was ready to visit Obito. It was hours before his sensei found him, still holding her in the living room, refusing to let go until she stopped pretending to be dead._

Kakashi shot up in his bed, a cold sweat dripping down his forehead. He reached for the bottled water at his bed side table and took a long swig of it. It was always the same dream, the same dream for the past fifteen years. The dream that he knew would haunt him for the rest of his life. He raised out of bed with a sigh and looked out the window, the sun had not yet awoken. But, he always was awake before sunrise. 

He dressed and walked to the memorial, leaning against its cool surface. Greeting Obito with a 'good morning' , as always.

He dropped red roses at the base of her grave, as always.

**I'm sorry it was depressing!!! But, Kakashi will always be an eternally tragic character. He is one of my favorite characters, and I hate doing this to him. But, that's just the way it goes... ******

**READ AND REVIEW!!! AND HOPE THAT KAKASHI FINALLY GETS A GIRLFRIEND!!! ******

**Oh and Hinata isn't in love with Neji, she was just really worried... ******

**Man! This chapter makes me feel so sad for Rin!!!!**

**12 whole pages! I can't even believe it!!!**


	6. To Feel A Little Bit Lucky

**To Feel A Little Bit Lucky**

_**Chapter 6 baby!!! WHOOO!!! **__****_

_**Thanks for the reviews guys! **__****_

_**Anyway! I hope you like this chapter! **__****_

_**I'm sorry, it took so long, this chapter was absolute hell to write!! And something is horribly wrong with the updating system. Every time I try to update only half of the chapter gets on Fanfiction. It really frustrates me that it's doing that!!!! Is it just me, or is this happening to other people? **__****_

_**And is anyone up for drawing pics for my story to put on deviantart. com? One reviewer already has and I'm so thrilled!!! Anyone else wanna take a shot and draw a picture? If you don't that's ok... But I'll love you if you do!!! **__****_

_**Review!!!! **__****_

_**REMINDER: When you see words in italix it's a flash back. **__**  
**_

_**Here we go Chapter 6! **__****_

Neji leaned forward in his bed, a red blush painted across his cheeks. 

"Please, Hiashi I-" Hiashi raised his hand firmly.

"Do not speak," His voice was cold and demanding, "You are courting the Hokage's apprentice. The most powerful and well known medical ninja of Konoha. You most certainly are not with this, this woman." He spat, the usual elegance of his voice, swift in its departure. Neji bolted up right in his bed.

"I will not have-"

"No! I will not have you flirting with some vagabond, while the kunoichi most beneficial to the clan stands in the palm of your hand! You did not obey my orders. I told you, to propose marriage to Sakura. You told me that you were waiting for the precise moment. But, by the sight I see now, you were dishonest to me. You were too busy with this, this filthy commoner! Too busy to realize the importance of this marriage!"

"Marriage?" Sakura squeaked, "Hiashi I..." I looked at Sakura, and smirked, if she was this surprised by the thought of marrying Neji, she definitely wouldn't have said yes to his proposal.

"I will not have you speaking of Tenten that way!" Neji's voice bounced off the walls of the hospital room.

"You have no right to speak to me in such a tone! I am your superior! And Sakura is the obvious choice for the clan!" Hiashi seethed.

"She is not what I want! She was never the one I wanted!" Neji yelled raising slightly into an upright position. Sakura and he had become friends, but she could never be right for him... He knew that. He knew it the night they had their first date...

_At first he had grieved his loss of Tenten, refusing to leave his bedroom. Until he realized that there were only two options. To grieve over Tenten like a love sick fool... Or to move on and never fool heartedly step into a relationship with anyone like her again. Of course he chose the later of the two. ___

_It was only when the anger of Tentens leaving finally boiled over, leaving him crumbling with bitter anger, that he decided to follow Hiashi's advice and pursue Sakura. Only to spite Tenten, of course. Sakura was the exact opposite of Tenten. By a quick study he could see that she took more time in dressing than Tenten ever did. Her hair was loose and long. As opposed to Tenten's hair that she kept in careless buns on her head, too shy to ever let her hair down in public. ___

_He was the only one to ever see her with her hair loose... ___

_He quickly buried the familiar warmth that grew in his stomach underneath the heated anger that sprang free from his broken heart. He convinced himself that he didn't need her anymore... He saw Sakura juggling five heavy bags of groceries in her slim arms. She was muttering curses that he couldn't believe she knew. He raised an eyebrow, she was more like Tenten than he expected... ___

_"Damn it!" She cursed as apples and oranges rolled out of the fallen grocery bag. A bruised red apple tapped against the side of his foot. He grabbed it and approached her as she crawled across the floor grabbing the rolling fruit. ___

_Sakura looked up in confusion as his feet entered her field of vision, coming to a dignified stop just in front of her. ___

_"Neji?" She asked in confusion, pushing a stray hair out of her face, "I mean... hi!" She sputtered. He handed her the apple, their fingers brushing slightly. ___

_"It's all right. I saw that you were having difficulty." He stated nonchalantly. ___

_"Oh, so you saw that..." She flushed red, realizing that she had thoroughly embarrassed herself, throwing a tantrum and cursing like a child. She yearned to run home and cover her head with her blankets in embarrassment. She reached for her bags to see Neji cradling them effortlessly in his arms. She smiled at him, grateful that her arms could rest for a moment. Sakura struggled to keep up with his swift pace, which was completely opposite of Tenten. Who usually marched proudly in front of him, telling him to hurry up. Tenten would have smacked him upside the head if he tried to carry her groceries for her, saying that just because she was a girl didn't mean she couldn't carry them herself. ___

_"What are you smiling about?" Sakura asked innocently when it became obvious that he wasn't listening to her. He was silent for a moment. ___

_"It's nothing." Sakura nodded, realizing that it wasn't her place to ask, she quickly changed the subject. ___

_"So, what have you been up to since our mission together?" After that talking came easy. ___

_Neji found himself participating in the conversation, she was very up beat and an excellent listener. Her outlook on life was so different from Tenten's, it was irresistibly refreshing. And though he had only planned to befriend Sakura in an attempt to make Tenten jealous, something about her was so... kind, an odd quality for a ninja. Her constant remorse for the Uchiha's betrayal of Konoha weighed on her, in a way that reminded him so much of his own situation with Tenten. Granted, Tenten did not betray her village, she betrayed him. And that was enough for him to fully relate to her feelings of loss. He found himself befriending her in ways deeper than he expected. And becoming more than a friend, as well. ___

_On their first date he was not nervous and he could tell she wasn't either. There was something between the two of them that made feeling nervous fairly difficult. He took her to a restaurant and once again talking came easy to him. Sakura's motherly nature made the words sail out of his mouth naturally. She nodded at the appropriate times and laughed lightly at times when he didn't mean to sound funny. Which was odd at first, but was something Neji became fond of soon after. He walked her home, the long way, not wanting to lose the warmth that she gave him. The warmth that he missed so much... The warmth that Tenten used to give him... ___

_She stood, her back leaning against her door, her large green eyes and easy smile warming him, even in the chilly weather. ___

_"I had a nice time, Neji." She breathed with another easy smile. Neji nodded in agreement. ___

_He stepped forward. His forearm leaned against the door, just next to her head. She stared at him with questioning eyes, but they closed in understanding as his lips touched hers. ___

_He wasn't quite sure if that was what she wanted. Or if it was what he wanted. But, for the first time in a while he was acting impulsively. Doing what he wanted, no thoughts of the consequences, the clan, or Tenten. It felt good. He felt good. ___

_That night he went home, already planning to ask Sakura to the Spring Festival. Hiashi had suggested that he ask her, though Neji knew that by 'suggest' he meant to do it without question. But, as he lay in bed, staring at the ceiling, he still felt empty... ___

_Today he had a good time. He made a friend he would value for the rest of his life. He felt good, but it still wasn't...the same. ___

_When Tenten agreed to be with him and they went out together for the first time, it wasn't as public as he and Sakura. They couldn't be scene by Hiashi, so they went to a small secluded park. It was a simple date and the first of many. ___

_The feeling that he felt, the adrenaline rush, his nerves going haywire, trying desperately to keep himself in check, and not embarrass himself. He had never felt that vulnerable yet excited. Scared but eager. Daring yet fearful. ___

_For that hour the world seemed perfect. All of its flaws disappearing behind Tenten's smile... ___

_The date with Sakura felt good... ___

_But, Tenten's felt... ___

_Right... ___

"She is not what you want... That is your reason for this, idiocy," Hiashi swiftly approached the bed his voice burning in cold rage, "Do you not think of the well being of the clan! How can you be so selfish..."

"My life is for the clan! I do nothing but serve the clan! I only wish for one aspect of my life to be of my own choice! Please Hiashi, please." Neji protested. Hiashi's gaze hardened against Neji's determined stare.

"This woman is far from the Hyuga standard. I specifically told you, to obtain a suitable wife," Hiashi pinched the bridge of his nose, "you have failed me."

_"Neji," Hiashi began calmly, "you are nearing the age of adulthood. I believe that the time has come for you to find a suitable wife." Neji's eyes widened slightly before he regained composure. ___

_"A wife?" ___

_"Yes, there are quite a few talented kunoichi in the village that would be beneficial to the clan." ___

_"Such as?" Neji inquired with curiosity before glancing at the clock, he was supposed to meet with Tenten in fifteen minutes and was finding it hard to hold up his end of the conversation. ___

_"Neji? Are you listening?" ___

_"Yes, pardon me Hiashi." He bowed his head respectively. ___

_"You are forgiven, Neji. As I was saying, there are many who I would find suitable for marriage. The Yamanaka family has a useful jutsu..." ___

_Neji couldn't stop himself from visibly cringing at the idea of Ino as his wife. He drifted off to thoughts of a future with the over confident Ino, he could see young blonde children wielding the Byakugan running wild around an older version of himself. And for a moment, he considered it. Until Ino, in his fantasy, opened her mouth. ___

_**"Why don't you pay attention to me?" **__****_

_**"You don't spend enough time with the kids!" **__****_

_**"Do I look fat in this?" **__****_

_**"If you say I look fat I'll kill you!" **__****_

_**"Were you looking at that tramp who just passed by?!?" **__****_

_**"Why don't you look at me the way you look at her?!?!" **__****_

_**"I should've stayed with Shikamaru!" Future Ino pouted, placing her hands on slim hips. **__****_

_"My god... Why did I marry you!" He saw himself tugging at fist fulls of his coffee brown hair in irritation. ___

_Neji snapped out of the far away nightmare to attempt to listen to Hiashi. ___

_"Though I think she may be a bit too... bold." Hiashi finished. ___

_"Yes, I agree." Neji nodded ___

_"The Mizukage of the sand village has an older sister. Temari is her name." Neji's gaze hardened. That woman had savagely beaten Tenten during the Chunnin Exam. He could never deal with a person that merciless. ___

_He could only imagine savage children running through the halls of his future home, fierce wind attacks smashing expensive vases and furniture against the walls of his home. He could see himself desperately trying to control the mischievous children. He could see Temari entering their home after a mission. ___

_"Have you even made dinner yet?" She rolled her eyes before dropping her large fan, "Could you be anymore useless?" If he married her he would lose his confidence, and more importantly he'd lose his sanity. Hiashi cleared his throat, Neji's eyes snapped up. ___

_"By your expression it seems that she would not be the correct choice for your marriage," Neji nodded vigorously in agreement, "and the distance between our villages could prove to be a problem." ___

_"Yes, I agree. She is... not an option." Neji stated firmly. Hiashi straightened in his seat, tucking his arms into the sleeves of his robes, a definite sign that he was about to announce something important. Neji found himself straightening as well, wondering who else he would propose for marriage. ___

_"I believe the best choice for your marriage would be, Sakura Haruno." Neji knew that by best choice Hiashi meant 'only choice.' He resisted the urge to roll his white eyes. ___

_"The apprentice of the Hokage?" Neji asked in clarification, he knew that Sakura was a somewhat common name. ___

_"Yes, the pink haired kunoichi who befriends that..." Neji could feel the heated anger masked by Hiashi's neutral face, "that vagrant Naruto Uzamaki. Do you know of her?" ___

_"Yes, she is quite well known." Neji nodded, she was the most talked about Kunoichi, being the apprentice of the hokage, a prodigy medical ninja, and the student of the legendary copy Ninja Hatake Kakashi. Due to her well known talents and close bond with the hokage she was constantly asked by various clan members for her hand in marriage. How could he not know of her? ___

_"From your expression I see that you approve of Miss Haruno." Hiashi smiled in pride. Neji's eye brows raised. Interested in Sakura? The last time he remembered seeing her was when they were on a mission together a few months ago. She was a nice girl, attractive as well. But, the way she constantly fawned over the Uchiha, who Neji never liked, during their childhood always bothered him. Tenten always teased him, saying that the only reason why he hated Sasuke was because he was stealing his thunder by getting more attention. ___

_Strings of guilt knotted in his stomach. How could he even think about marrying another woman when he was with Tenten? But, he couldn't help but imagine what it would be like... ___

_A life with Sakura, it had never crossed his mind... She was a nice girl... ___

_He could see their home in his mind. A house not too big or small, the seemingly perfect size. A small garden in the front yard, perfectly symmetrical on either side of the lawn. When he arrived home she would greet him with a smile and a chaste kiss on the cheek, to which he would nod in acknowledgment. Paying the bills would never be a problem, their children would be powerful shinobi, with her knack for chakara control and his all seeing eyes. ___

_Are you gonna train with me dad?" His son would ask the moment he returned home. He wouldn't be able to stop himself from softening slightly ___

_"Yes, right after dinner." He ruffled the pink head of hair on his son's head. His younger son of six months crawled on the ground, giggling gleefully at the sight of him, sporting a full head of coffee brown hair. ___

_Dinners would be full of conversation. His son talking animatedly about his upcoming Chunnin Exam, his wife nodding in interest as he talked, Neji suggesting different training techniques at the right moments. ___

_Around ten o'clock a hush would fall over the house, both of his sons asleep. He and Sakura would sit upright in bed. Another weak kiss between the two, then Neji would flip the switch, blanketing the room in darkness. He slept on his side, and so did she, their backs not brushing in the slightest. Again he was pulled out of, what he thought to be a fantasy of the future. ___

_"You may leave. You have an important decision to make." Hiashi glided out of the room. ___

_In the hour that Neji spent swept up in thought, he understood why Hiashi suggested Sakura. A match between the two of them seemed to be a match made in heaven. Two powerful, responsible, and well known shinobi. Not only that, but when he thought about a future with Sakura, the future that had unfolded in his mind only moments ago, he realized that he was... satisfied with what he saw. It was a life that he could see himself living. ___

_He brushed it off, knowing that he had Tenten and that his future was with her. For the time being at least... ___

"Your purpose in life is not for your own useless pleasures! You live to serve the clan, you live to benefit the clan! Fraternizing with commoners, does nothing for the clan! And if you do not benefit the clan you do not deserve to be a part of it!" Neji's eyes widened, Hinata gasped her petite hands cupping her mouth.

I hated Neji, but to be disowned... To be thrown away like garbage, by his own family. It seemed... so horrible.

My family is gone, but it was not their choice to leave me...

They would never leave me...

But, to have your family slip through your fingers...

By their own choice...

Absolutely unbearable...

"It is your choice to make. If you wish to continue being part of the Hyuga Clan, leave this wretched woman and return home. If you choose to waste your life with her, collect your things and leave. Come Hinata." Hiashi left the room in a painful silence, Hanabi following him obediently. Hinata glanced hesitantly in Neji's direction, he nodded for her to leave. Not wanting her to be punished for his actions. Naruto followed, not knowing what to say, he left in silence.

"Neji," Tenten grasped his shoulder her voice shaking with emotion, "I'm sorry, I don't want to make you choose." Neji was silent, but reached back to grasp the warm hand that rested on his shoulder. I couldn't help but feel like a peeping tom, looking in on something I shouldn't. A very intimate and serious moment between Neji and Tenten. I looked to Sakura, and as usual she read my expression perfectly. She nodded in agreement knowing that this was not my place or hers. She walked forward and hugged Neji gently, not wanting to hurt him in his fragile state. He didn't look surprised, by her affection, but he did not respond to her touch.

"I'm sorry." His voice was sincere. Sakura shook her head, her pink locks bouncing around her face.

"Don't be." She smiled. At that point Neji and Sakura seemed to make peace wit one another, knowing that they would never fit romantically.

As we walked out of the room, leaving Tenten and Neji alone. I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. To chose between your family and someone you truly care about. Though I'd like to lie and say I'd definitely choose the one I truly cared about... I really can't be sure. But, I wondered which I would choose. I know the pain of loneliness, from the loss of my family... But, even if I was surrounded by my clan, could I truly enjoy life without the one I truly cared for?

Neji had to fight for to be with the one he loved. I didn't have to fight, she was standing right next to me...

And I still couldn't work up the courage to tell her...

My hatred for Neji flared again...

He was making me look like some kind of coward...

I eyed her hand that swung limply at her side as she walked. Come on just grab it... Just grab her hand! My fingers flexed in anticipation, my face flushed in anxiety. I sighed my head sagging slightly; I still couldn't work up the damn courage.

A sudden warmth hit my forearm, I looked down to see her arms wrapped gently around my arm, her head leaning lightly on my shoulder. I stiffened not knowing what to do, but I didn't slow my steps. I couldn't show her that she was making me nervous. I came to the conclusion that due to lack of sleep she must've been leaning against me for support.

"You need to sleep." I stated. She nodded, rubbing her forehead against my shoulder.

"Take me home." She breathed, her hot breath sending shivers up my arm, so I did.

I still hate Neji, I probably always will. I have no regrets in that, since the feeling is mutual.

But... 

He did show me something...

He showed me how good my life was...

Who I spent my time with was my choice and my choice alone….

I suddenly felt the odd sensation of feeling grateful…

For once in my life, I felt lucky.  
... 

Neji laid on is bed in the Hyuga compound, staring at the ceiling again. The decision he made was the right one. It made the most sense. He felt remorse and doubt stinging in his stomach.

_'Remember why you made this decision...'_ He thought and nodded firmly.

_'I've made the right decision.'_ He repeated in his mind, like a chant.

"I've made the right decision." He stated as he stared at the ceiling. 

He could see his own future unfolding before him.

_He could see himself arriving home after a strenuous mission, he stripped off his heavy kunai holster and sunk into the comfortable sofa, his arms stretching over his head, a tired yawn escaped his lips. A familiar warmth gripped his leg. Neji glanced down to see a small tear filled face barely reaching his knee. ___

_"Daddy!" Her coffee brown pig tails bounced as she tugged on the hem of his pants. He lifted her gently before placing her on his lap. More tears dropping from her white eyes. ___

_"What's the matter Kohana?" He frowned at her tears. ___

_"It's Hiro daddy! He wont share his toys with me!" ___

_"Come," Neji sighed, their was always a new fight breaking out between those two, "let's go talk to your mother first all right? Then we'll figure this out." He balanced the four year old on his hip before walking toward the kitchen. An odd softness laced through voice as he coaxed her tears away. A softness that he saved only for his wife and children. If he spoke even with the hint of harshness, his young daughter would no doubt burst into tears. He had learned that lesson from experience. It took a while, but over the years he finally learned to be exceedingly gentle, something that was once horribly unnatural for him. ___

_"Well well well," Tenten drawled placing her hands on her hips while wagging a wooden cooking spoon in his face, "correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't Tuesdays your turn to cook dinner and watch the kids?" Neji shifted his daughter on his hip. ___

_"There was an emergency mission. I should have called you.." He prepared himself for the verbal whipping that he was bound to receive. But, she turned her attention back to the hot stove in front of her. ___

_"That's all right, I had a day off anyway. Sweetheart, what's wrong?" Tenten took her heavily stained apron off and lifted her daughter out of Neji's arms. ___

_"Hiro won't share his toys with me!" Tenten put the girl on the ground with a sigh. ___

_"Kohana, the last time Hiro shared his toys with you, you wouldn't give them back. You cannot play with his toys until you learn to share with your big brother." The little girl pouted and stomped her feet as she walked back to the living room. ___

_"She really is becoming a bit spoiled." Tenten shook her head before stirring the pot of soup that boiled on the stove. ___

_"It's only a phase, Hiro went through it too. Where is he, anyway?" He asked before scanning the living room for his son. ___

_"Outside training himself to death, as usual," she rolled her brown eyes, "like father like son." Neji ignored the comment, knowing that she would win the argument anyway, and made his way to the spacious backyard. ___

_"Ugh! Come on kunai work with me!" Neji heard the frustrated yell of his son. He could see his brown haired head bobbing in the distance. Not the color of his own hair, but Tenten's color, a color that he had become quite fond of. ___

_"Your grip is too loose." Hiro jumped at the sound of his father's voice. ___

_"Whoa! Dad, could you be anymore creepy?!?" Neji, gritted his teeth, his son had inherited Tenten's hair as well as her wit... ___

_"Just tighten your grip," Neji grabbed a kunai off the ground in demonstration, "if your grip is too loose the kunai will have no specific direction. If your grip is firm," Neji threw the kunai hitting the bull's eye with ease, "then you'll get a perfect shot." His son nodded and grabbed another kunai from his holster, with a look of concentration he threw the kunai. With a light 'ping' it dug deep into the practice dummy, dancing around the edge of the bull's eye. ___

_"Yes! Almost got it!" Neji smiled, he remembered the days of training alone, wishing for his father's guidance and praise. He made sure that his son would have what he never had as a child.___

_"You have improved. But, your mother is really the one you should be asking to help you with this. She has a talent for weapons, better than my own," Neji patted his son's brown head affectionately as he nodded, "dinner's almost ready you should go get cleaned up." He suggested, his son rolled his large brown eyes. ___

_"Do I have to?" ___

_"Yes, or else the both of us will get time outs, courtesy of your mother." ___

_"All right, dad." He sighed before entering the house. Neji sat Indian style on the soft green grass hoping for a few minutes of meditation before dinner. Before he knew it he was swept up into the sweet silence of meditation. A silence that had been hard to come by since the children were born. He couldn't tell how many minutes had passed, it could have been hours. But, he didn't wake from the daze until he noticed a familiar pressure on his lap. He cracked open a white eye to see his daughter seated on his lap also Indian style her eyes closed in meditation. He blinked in surprise, she rarely could sit still for more than two minutes. He looked up to see Tenten and his son Hiro mirroring his meditation stance. Tenten cracked open a brown eye and smiled at his surprised expression. ___

_"They know how much you like to meditate so they wanted to do it with you before dinner." She whispered before shutting her eyes again. He felt another pressure on his chest, his daughter had fallen asleep, her head resting gently on his chest. Neji looked at the family before him, his family, an indescribable warmth filled his stomach. ___

_He was happy. ___

Neji lifted himself off of his mattress. Bouncing on it lightly, wishing he could take it with him. He grasped the suitcase handle tightly, and walked out of his bedroom, shutting the door behind him, without looking back. He couldn't look back now, he had to be strong and look ahead, or else he'd end up turning back. Back to the life of the Hyuga Clan. Hinata met him in the hallway, eyes filled with sadness, but he could detect a hint of pride. He knew she was rooting for him.

"You're really leaving?" She asked, her voice trembled as she tried to hold back her sadness. Neji nodded and dropped his suit cases, allowing her to hug him properly. And for a moment he gave in, allowing his head to droop into the crook of her neck. Hiashi had taken his life savings, his family, and his dignity. He didn't have a penny to his name. All he had were his suit cases and the clothes on his back. All he had now was himself.

But that was all Tenten wanted from him. Not his title, his money, or a free ticket into the Hyuga clan.

She wanted him.

So, that was all he'd ever need.

"Yes, I'm leaving," he broke their embrace, lifting his suit cases with a look of determination, "I'm going to be happy."

He walked out the large double doors, Hinata watched him walk away, leaning against the frame of the door for support. She knew he was going to be happy. The cool touch of the black gates met his fingertips as a final warning.

_'This is your last chance, turn back now!'_ His mind screamed as he gripped the gate. But, she was waiting for him, somewhere on the other side. And that was more than enough of a reason for him to throw open the gates. With a loud clang they slapped against the adjacent gates of the compound. He glanced over his shoulder to see Hiashi watching him with a knowing look, as if he were waiting for him to drop his suit cases and beg to return to the clan.

Neji threw him a defiant smirk and took his first step out of the gates and out of the clan. He paused taking a deep breath and took a second step, followed by another, and another...

"Hey Neji!" He turned around in surprise, this was the first and probably the last time he would ever hear Hinata yell, he could barely see her petite figure in the distance, "Your father, he would be proud!" She smiled while waving encouragingly at him. Neji nodded in agreement.

He looked to the sky with a small smile.

_'I know you're proud.'_

_**This chapter was extremely difficult to write!!! Don't ask me why it just was a total pain in the ass! I mean why else would it take me weeks to get this one out!?!?! **__****_

_**So in return I expect A LOT OF REVIEWS FROM YOU READERS OUT THERE!!! **__****_

_**Pretty please! I worked really hard on this one! **__****_

_**Oh and anyone want to draw me a picture and put it on deviant PRETTY PLEASE!!! **__****_

_**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!! **__****_

_**Send m**__**e a Message if you wanna draw me a picture!!!!!**_


	7. To Learn To Speak

**To Learn To Speak ******

**Sigh... Come on guys! I barely got any reviews for the last chapter! Was it bad? Was something wrong with it? ******

**I'm just a little disappointed... ******

**Well here's chapter 6... ****  
**  
She leaned her pink head on my shoulder as I guided her to her home. Her skin was pale and her steps were agonizingly slow. She was absolutely exhausted.

"Come," I shifted her arm that was wrapped loosely around my shoulder, "we're almost there."

"Ok..." She yawned in exhaustion. I sighed, ignoring the tickle of her hair on my bare shoulder, the top of her pink head barely scrapping the tip of my shoulders.

"Sakura, we're here. Sakura?" I twitched my shoulder slightly, her head bobbed unresponsively. I looked from left to right, activating my sharinghan to detect even the weakest of chakara, the streets were empty. No one would know... I sighed once again and looped my arm under her knees and the small of her back. I have always been comforted by the fact that chivalry is dead. And I do not want to be the one responsible for reviving it.

Holding her petite body in my arms I double checked my surroundings again, making sure that no one was there to watch me. If any guy got wind of this, especially Naruto, they would crucify me with jokes and Naruto was especially fond of finding reasons to use the "Whipped" sound effect.

I fished for her house keys in her pocket, they jingled loudly as I tugged them out. Her home looked just like I thought it would. It was small, but undeniably cozy. There seemed to be a potted plant in every direction I turned, their vivid green leaves standing proudly in their pots of dirt, leaning ever so slightly toward the bars of white moonlight that squeezed their way through the window shades. I began circling the house, looking for the bedroom. I was about to give up and drop her on the sofa before I finally found it.

I was surprised at the color of her bedroom which was a mature beige color, I was expecting a flamboyant pink or a leafy green. It was hard to believe that she was not a child anymore. I looked down at her face. High cheek bones, full pink lips, big eyes, and a slightly large forehead that somehow suited her pretty features. And for a moment I couldn't believe it, she really had grown into a woman. I placed her gently on the bed, if she woke up this would be the most awkward situation of our lives.

I began to back out of the room, but my foot got tangled in something stringy.

Boom! 

I fell to the ground landing on my back. My eyes widened, how could I be so clumsy? I was a ninja for god's sake, and an Uchiha! 

"Hmmm... wha?" Sakura was beginning to stir awake, I lay completely still. What would she think if she found me on her bedroom floor? The bed creaked slightly under her moving body, I winced.

_'Please don't tell me she's getting up.' ___

Another tired yawn laced through the air before the room went silent. I lifted my upper body slowly and peeked over the edge of the bed, she had fallen back asleep.

_'Now to deal with whatever tripped me.'_ I thought with a frown. It was blue and somewhat lacy.

"What the hell?" I whispered as I pulled the culprit off my foot, "What is this?" the garment dangled off the edge of my finger, her room was dark so I brought it closer to my eyes. Lacy blue panties met my face.

A jolt of excitement ran up my body as the vision of her in the panties, nothing but the panties, filled my head. I quickly tossed them across the room.

_'What are you thinking? You're thinking like Naruto!'_ That thought brought me back from fantasy world as I raised myself off the ground in disgust, refusing to admit the obvious perverted streak that Naruto seemed to pass to me like a virus. She coughed, I froze in mid walk.

_'Can't you stay asleep for ten seconds?'_

She sneezed loudly and for a moment her eyes opened. I silently prayed that she'd go back to sleep.

"Naruto..." She moaned in annoyance, "get out I'm trying to sleep..." the room was silent again.

_'Close call.'_ I took comfort in the fact that if I broke anything she would probably blame Naruto.

She coughed again and rolled over. I glared in annoyance, she was sick. All because she was working too hard on that damn Hyuga. If she had just left that idiot alone she wouldn't be sick.

I approached the bed slowly, her face was flushed and sweaty. I gingerly placed the back of my hand on her forehead. I almost winced at the result, she was burning up! I crept quietly into the bathroom. I flipped the switch up and shut the door behind me, her bathroom was large. Sweet smelling candles lined the rim of the bath tub and sink. I picked up an expensive looking container.

"Vanilla Body Butter?" I said aloud in confusion while unscrewing the cap and sniffing its soft scent, "Shouldn't this be in the kitchen?" I rolled my eyes, how could she be stupid enough to put butter in the bathroom? Butter is supposed to be in the fridge, obviously. I put down the container and got back to the task at hand. I opened the medicine cabinet above the sink.

... 

"Oww..." Sakura moaned as she rubbed her aching forehead. The memories reached her mind in mere seconds, she shot up in her bed.

"Neji! Ouch!" She rubbed her forehead again. As the top medic nin of Konoha, she of all people should have known not to sit up so quickly while having a head ache. She laid in bed for a moment, replaying the dramas of the day before. The furthest she could remember was leaning against Sasuke's shoulder, rubbing her face into his soft shirt, inhaling his intimidating but comforting scent before falling asleep. 

"Great," She thought in annoyance, "going to the bathroom to get medicine is going to be murder..." She prepared herself to swing her legs over the bedside when her hand met a cool, smooth surface. She turned her head, to see a tall cool glass of water on her bed side table surrounded by medicines from her own cabinet. Medicines that matched her symptoms perfectly.

"Who did this?" She said before gulping down the cold water. After taking the medicine and taking another nap the ache in Sakura's head faded slightly. She raised herself from her bed, slowly, and made her way to the kitchen. Knowing that a cup of hot chocolate would suit her well.

She opened the fridge pulling out a carton of whole milk. She raised an eyebrow before pulling her vanilla body butter out of the fridge. 

"How did this get in here?" She wondered in confusion.

... 

"Hey bastard!" I frowned before turning around.

"What now, Idiot?" Naruto's blonde head bobbed in and out of the crowded market place of Konoha.

"Just wait a second!" He hollered before catching up to my pace. 

"Listen, bastard. Sakura is really sick today." I quickly feigned surprise. 

"Oh?" I raised a dignified eyebrow.

"Yeah! She's really really sick! I got Grandma Tsunade to check her out a few hours ago. Sakura is super sick from exhaustion and she needs someone to watch her. Could you watch her tonight?" His hopeful blue eyes met mine.

"No." 

"Oh, com on! No one else can do it! And I'm really worried about her!" 

"Why can't you do it?"

"I've got a mission in four hours, bastard! I can't do it!"

"Hinata?" 

"She's coming with me!"

"Ino?" 

"Still trying to kill Temari."

"Shikamaru?" 

"Trying to stop Ino from killing Temari."

"Kakashi?" 

"Sasuke! No one can do it but you. I've already asked everyone else! Please!"

"Naruto, I said no." He opened his mouth to yell, before a knowing smirk curled his lips.

"Well, I guess there is one person who could do it..."

"Good." I nodded, at least someone would take care of her. I couldn't, after the underwear incident it would be too awkward. What if she asked me who took her home or what happened. What the hell would I say to that?

"I never did ask Neji," Naruto said thoughtfully, "Now that I think about it, I'm sure Neji would be thrilled to spend a night with Sakura..."

"I'll do it."

"I knew you would, bastard." Naruto smiled before sprinting to the Ramen Bar.

... 

I faced the brown, wooden door. I had been facing it for at least fifteen minutes. What should I do? Should I knock? Should I just walk in, like I own the place? Did she even know I was coming? I looked at the door again, I might as well get this over with. My hand squeezed into a tight fist and knocked on the door.

"Achoo! Come in..." A weak voice barely sailed through the door. I grasped the door knob and sighed. She was lying on her side on the couch when I walked in, facing the television screen.

"You know you don't have to knock Naruto... Oh Sasuke?!" She flushed in embarrassment.

"Hn." 

"What's wrong?" She sat up with difficult, her faced flushed in anxiety, "Is there an emergency?" My eyes narrowed, as if the only reason I'd come to her house would be for a mission or an emergency... 

Well, yeah I guess she's right...

"Nothing is wrong, Sakura. Lay back down." I commanded calmly while setting my bags on the kitchen counter.

"Well, when's Naruto coming?" She said in mid yawn. She was met by silence.

"So, he's not coming..."

"Hn." 

"Ok..." There was silence again as I unloaded my grocery bags.

"Sasuke, you don't have to stay. Really I'm perfectly fine." She broke into a fit of coughs.

"You are not fine."

"No really, it's just my," she bit her lip in hesitation, "allergies..." I smirked at her obvious lie.

"Hn." 

"No, really! They get really bad this time of year!" She persisted. 

"You are sick, Sakura. You spent too much energy on the Hyuga, who is not worth wasting your energy over." Her green eyes blazed in fury. 

"Neji is my friend, Sasuke! And he has never been anything but polite to you!" I raised an eyebrow, either she could not read body language or she was doing the whole 'ignorance is bliss' charade. I suspected the latter. She sighed, the fury leaving her eyes.

"Look, Naruto usually keeps me company while I'm sick and I do the same for him. He gets my medicine, plays board games with me, tucks me in, and talks with me until I fall asleep. It's between me and Naruto. It's kind of, a promise we made to each other. To always be there for each other, we made that promise when you... when you went away," I looked away, "It doesn't have to concern you. I know you don't want to be here, Sasuke. You probably have something else to do... So really, you can leave I'll be fine, I promise!" An empty smile stretched across her face. I chopped the strong smelling herbs efficiently with a new kunai before raising my eyes to meet hers again.

"Sakura," She looked up, that fake smile still plastered across her face, "I'm staying. Be quiet." Her mouth opened in a surprised "O".

"If you're sure, Sasuke." She gave a small smile, a real one this time.

"Hn." 

... 

Shikamaru shoved his hands into his baggy pockets. Those two women were far too troublesome, if he had to break up one of their fights one more time, he would kill himself. He sighed shifting on the green grass, watching the clouds drift above his head.

They were lucky, they didn't have to deal with women fighting over them, or being a ninja. They didn't have to deal with much of anything. He had never yearned to be a cloud more than he did today. Because he had a big decision to make, one that he had been trying to stall for as long as he possibly could.

"I will not choose between you two until you can learn to be civil to each other! "

To be honest, Shikamaru could care less about Ino and Temari being civil toward each other. He only proposed that because the likelihood of Temari and Ino being civil toward each other was slim to none. Teaching a cat Spanish had more possibility than Temari and Ino becoming friends.

But, now he was feeling guilty. Guilty that he was leaving two very special women in suspense because he couldn't make up his mind. He sighed at the clouds again, clouds never had to feel guilt.

"You lucky bastards..." Shikamaru sighed in envy.

"Shikamaru?" A familiar voice asked, "Who are you talking to?" Ino bent over his laid back body, her face blocking out the bright sun.

"No one, Ino." He sighed again, she sat next to him Indian style. A breeze passed over them, her long blonde hair tickled his cheek. 

"You know you shouldn't be staring at the sun like that. You're going to blind yourself!" She chided.

"Do you ever stop nagging me, Ino? You're so troublesome." He rolled his dark eyes, ignoring the pang of hurt in her blue eyes. He didn't feel like facing her today, knowing full well that he may break her heart over the next few days.

"I know, I'm sorry," She sighed. Shikamaru's eyes widened, Ino never said sorry. It was scientific fact, "I just wanted to talk..."

"To talk?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to talk. I want you to," She looked away from him, "I want you to pick Temari."

"What?!" Shikamaru exclaimed before rolling on his side to face her.

"We're always fighting," she laughed grimly, "I was so stupid to think that we could ever be. I'm always nagging you and bothering you! You and Temari, you're so alike. There's no point in me holding you back anymore." She stood up dusting the stray pieces of grass off the backside of her skirt.

"Ino..." He began.

"No," she shook her head, "don't pretend for me, Shika. You and Temari are a perfect match! You're both smart, talented, and calm. I'm basically the exact opposite. I make everything so difficult for you, I act just like your mother!" she laughed again with a sad smile, "and we both know how much you and your mother get along. All I do is cause trouble for you, and that's not how couples are supposed to act. But, we'll still be friends, right?" Shikamaru sat up and opened his mouth to say something.

"Ino... wha?" She leaned forward placing a kiss on his cheek.

"I'll see you around, pineapple head." She winked playfully. Shikamaru winced at his dreaded nick name as she walked away. She was smiling and laughing, but he knew they were fake. They weren't the smiles that she gave him every time he agreed to train with her, or the laughter that floated out of her mouth whenever Chouji choked on his food. They were false and empty. She wasn't being herself. But, was she right or wrong? He and Ino always fought with each other, they couldn't spend an hour without fighting. But, did that mean that they were wrong for one another?

_"Shikamaru!" His mother yelled, her hands placed firmly on her hips, "your room is a pig sty! I told you to clean it last Saturday!" Shikamaru yawned on the sofa. ___

_"I'll get to it, eventually." He leaned back against the warm cushions of the sofa. ___

_"Shikamaru! Do it now!" ___

_"Fine," he surrendered in annoyance, "you're so troublesome." His mother smiled slightly at his comment. ___

_"Well you're going to marry a girl just like me! So you better get used to it!" ___

_"Yeah right..." Shikamaru said sarcastically, as if he would ever let that happen. His father plopped loudly onto the sofa next to him. ___

_"Unfortunately she's right, Shikamaru. All men marry their mothers, it's a common mistake that none of us can avoid." His father said grimly before smiling as his wife kissed his cheek. ___

_"Exactly! They never want to admit it, but boys are always close to their mothers. And when they look for a person to be with, subconsciously they tend to gravitate toward women who carry the same traits as their mothers." She said before soaking the dirty dishes in soapy water. ___

_"Then I'll make sure to gravitate in the opposite direction." Shikamaru said with a yawn. ___

_"That's what you think," His mother flicked his nose playfully, "now go clean your room!" ___

_"Fine," He huffed in agitation before dragging his tired body up the stairs, "pshh, as if I could ever marry someone like mom. That would be way too much work. It would be absolute hell." He concluded. ___

_Then he glanced down at his parents in the kitchen, at how his father wrapped his arms around his petite mother, whispering something he couldn't quite hear into her ear. She turned in his arms and kissed him warmly before turning her attention back to the dishes. His father left for work leaving his mother to hum a happy tune while putting away the dishes. ___

_Then again, if he could be as happy as the two of them were, maybe marrying someone like mom wouldn't be that troublesome... He wondered if what his mother said was true, before brushing it off going up to his room to take a nap. He'd clean it tomorrow, maybe the day after... __  
_... 

And just like that, Shikamaru had come to his decision.

Shikamaru stood up from the ground, rubbing the grass stains off the back of his pants. He glanced at the darkening sky one last time before racing down the streets of Konoha.

... 

I watched her sleeping form out of the corner of my eye. She stirred in her sleep rolling on her side, she was constantly tuning in and out of consciousness. Not a good sign.

"Sasuke?" She yawned, "What are you cooking?" She sat up slowly, bringing a delicate hand to her flushed face.

"I am making medicine." Sakura's eyes widened.

"But, there's medicine in my cabinet." She said tentatively.

"Did you take that medicine this morning?"

"Yes..." 

"Did it work?"

"No..." she said quietly. She was met by my knowing silence.

"Smells," She paused for a moment, "interesting..."

"Hn." Sakura sighed before flipping on the television.

"Aha! Spongebob!" She exclaimed. I raised an eyebrow. She watched Spongebob? That ridiculous show that Naruto forced me to watch? Her laughter rang through the house as I stirred the herbs in the boiling pot. Then, the laughter stopped. She was sleeping again.

I poured the thick brown liquid into a mug and walked to the sofa. 

"Sakura? Sakura, wake up." I prodded her pink head gently with my fingertips.

"Hmmm... wha?" She said, obviously half asleep.

"Come, it's time for you to go to bed." I persisted quietly. She fussed and rolled in her sleep, ignoring me in agitation.

"Come on, Sakura."

"Ugh... No, Naruto. Ramen... later." She groaned and swatted my hand away. I glared at her sleeping form, I couldn't carry a cup of hot tonic while carrying her. I smirked as an idea entered my mind. I slowly placed the cup of tonic under her nose, the strong scent floated up her nose. Her green eyes snapped opened as she swatted a hand under her nose.

"Ugh! What is that?" She exclaimed, now fully awake.

"Come, it's late. You need to drink this and go to bed." I commanded as she raised herself off the sofa.

"Right..." She agreed and followed me slowly toward her bedroom. She nearly collapsed on the bed pulling the sheets up to her shoulders. 

"Here," I passed her the warm mug, "drink this." She sat up against her propped up pillows. Her face twisted in disgust as she gulped down the thick liquid.

"I know it's bad," I reached forward, tipping the mug upward forcing her to drink, "but it works." Sakura nodded through her obvious disgust.

"What is it?" She asked in curiosity as she eyed the mug. I took it from her hand and placed it on the night table.

"It's a special tonic that only select members of the Uchiha Clan and those precious to the Uchiha Clan know how to brew." I answered blandly. Sakura settled back into her pillows.

"Did you learn it by yourself?" She asked, in a surprised tone.

"No," I broke eye contact, "my mother, she used to make it for me." Her gaze immediately gentled.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, to upset you." Her face was that of remorse and understanding. And for a moment I saw mother in her, in Sakura's gentle gaze mother's face began to appear. She held the same gaze that mother would give me whenever I scrapped my knee or felt sick.

"I'm sorry, really I didn't mean-"

"Sakura-" 

"I really shouldn't have asked-"

"Sakura, it's alright."

"Ok..." She said tentatively. "Sasuke?"

"Hmm?" 

"Will you," she paused for a moment, "will you tell me about her?" I looked at her for a moment, I thought of mom. I'd never talked to anyone about mom before.

_'She would've liked you, Sakura. If she was alive...'_ My fists tightened as Itachi's face appeared in my mind. I saw her shift uncomfortably, before realizing that I had subconsciously activated my Sharinghan and tangled my face into an angry glare. I sat at the edge of her bed, my back facing her.

"Sasuke I-"

"She was the only one who made me feel, necessary." My Sharinghan faded, my fists slowly unclenched, "She was the only one, who saw me."   
**  
****Sasuke finally speaks!!!! Yay Sasuke! We have progress hence the chapter title 'To Learn to Speak.' ******

**Well Review please! I hope to update soon! ******

**I WILL BE MOURNING THE LOSS OF THE HARRY POTTER SERIES FOR A FEW DAYS SO IT MAY TAKE A LITTLE LONGER THAN USUAL! ******

**HAPPY LAST HARRY POTTER BOOK EVERYONE!**


	8. To Be Precious

**To Be Precious **

Sakura walked into the cozy cafe and flipped a curtain of freshly blow dried pink hair over her shoulder. Her skinny jeans and figure hugging white tank top turned a few heads as she searched the area for a familiar face. It was always a tradition between the two to try to outdo the other, every time they had their girl talks. Sakura tried hard this time, it took forever for her to straighten her hair and her feet were screaming from the torture of high healed shoes. But, she would tend to the bunions later, it'd be worth it to outdress her this one time

"This way forehead!" Sakura grimaced at her dreaded nickname and made a bee line toward the small table in the corner.

"Pig! Could you be any louder?" Sakura asked before enveloping her best friend in a hug. Sakura took in her friend's outfit. An ankle long white gypsy skirt and a sky blue curve hugging tube top that matched her eyes perfectly. Sakura envied Ino's perfectly done hair that was pulled into a sophisticated French braid and the expensive looking dangling earrings that glimmered prettily on her ears.

'Damn it!' Sakura thought in annoyance, 'She won again!'

"I have to say, billboard brow. You came pretty close to winning this time." Ino smiled with a hint of pride before sitting back down, "But as usual, you are second best to the prettiest girl in Konoha!" Sakura rolled her eyes, Ino was always better with fashion. But, at least she could still punch a hole through concrete. That was something she would always have on Ino. Feeling better Sakura smiled easily.

"You've won this round, Pig. But, I will beat you next time!" Sakura shouted, startling the waitress that came to take their orders.

"Um, may I take your order?" The petite waitress asked, Sakura gave her a sympathetic smile.

"I'll take the Double Bacon Burger, please! Extra mayo! Oh and with fries too!" Sakura announced and handed the waitress the menu.

"Sakura!" Ino frowned, "Do you know how many calories that burger has?"

"Come on Ino live a little! You can afford to eat a few extra calories today, can't you? You wouldn't let your best friend pig out alone, would you?" Sakura pouted convincingly in her direction. Ino stared longingly at the menu.

"Well, I guess it wouldn't be very nice of me to let you pig out alone..."

"It would be horrible manners!"

"Well, when you put it that way..." Ino contemplated while glancing hungrily at the menu, "I'll take the Super Deluxe burger with curly fries."

"Atta girl!" Sakura laughed.

"You'll be the death of me Sakura! When I get as fat as Chouji I will blame you!"

"That's all right, we can be fat together." Sakura laughed and Ino joined her.

"Now tell me what's been going on? I've been gone on missions so often these days we have no time to talk anymore!"

"I know!" Sakura exclaimed only just realizing how much she missed having a girl to talk to, "Remember the good ol' days? When we were gennin and barely had to do any missions, when we all just hung out all day?"

"Yeah! We all dreamed of becoming high ranking ninja and here we are today wishing we were gennin again! Remember when we used to fight over Sasuke?" Ino giggled at the memories of their fights

"Yea, those were the days." Sakura said, sounding dreamy and nostalgic.

"Speaking of Sasuke," Ino leaned over the table with a mischievous glint in her eyes. A glint Sakura had known to be her hunger for gossip, "what's been going on between you two?" Sakura blushed prettily.

"Nothing! I'm just glad he's back, that's all." Ino rolled her baby blue eyes.

"Yeah right, you were sick a few days ago. I heard that Sasuke was taking care of you."

"So?"

"So, tell me what happened!" Ino hissed excitedly across the table. Sakura was silent, wondering if she should tell Ino about what happened that night. Ino leaned closer across the table, glancing around the cozy restaurant to see if Sasuke or anyone they knew was there.

"Did you sleep with him?" She whispered quietly in Sakura's ear.

"No!" Sakura exclaimed loudly and flushed tomato red, "I did not sleep with him!" She hissed quietly. And she wasn't lying, she had woken up the day after alone, not a trace of Sasuke anywhere. She couldn't deny that she was a little disappointed, but what could she expect? It was Sasuke, after all.

"Well, my sources told me that he didn't leave your house until the morning after!" Sakura frowned at this, hoping that no one else saw him, she didn't want to be the center of the town gossip, "Have you ever..." Ino flushed pink as she asked, "you know... with a guy?"

"Nope," Sakura answered timidly, "you?" Ino shook her head.

"Do you think that we should have by now?" Sakura had always wondered if she had waited too long to sleep with a guy. By the end of the month she was going to turn nineteen and she couldn't help but think that many others had some experience at her age.

"Don't worry about it forehead." Ino said reassuringly, "when the time is right, it'll happen."

"You're so cheesy Ino!" Sakura laughed while Ino flushed with anger.

"Well excuse me for trying to be a good friend!"

"I'm just joking, pig."

"Well, I'll only forgive you if you give me the full details about what happened between you and Sasuke!" Sakura bit her lip, she could use someone's opinion on the situation. As long as Ino swore to secrecy there'd be no harm done.

"All right, but you wont tell, right?" Sakura asked uneasily.

"I won't, I swear."

"I know you like to gossip, pig. But, you better not tell anyone about this."

"All right forehead girl I am willing to pinky swear if that will convince you." She held her little finger out and Sakura briefly hooked their fingers together. She smiled at the nostalgia, doing this made her feel like they were little girls again.

"Pinky promise."

"Pinky promise." Ino agreed.

"In accordance to the pinky promise you may not tell anyone of the information that I am about to entrust you with or even hint at it to anyone, understood?" Sakura asked in a business like tone. Ino rolled her eyes at this.

"Yeah yeah yeah. I made up those rules billboard brow, you don't need to remind me. I won't tell anyone. I promise." Ino said seriously.

"All right, I'll tell you."

"She was the only one who made me feel, necessary." His Sharinghan faded, his fists slowly unclenched, "She was the only one, who saw me." Sakura stayed silent at this not knowing what to say.

"Itachi was the prodigy of the clan. He graduated the Academy at age seven, mastered the Sharinghan at age eight, became a Chunnin at ten, and was a squadron leader of the ANBU when he was only thirteen." Sakura wanted to gasp at this, but she was afraid of how Sasuke would react, so she held it in. The prodigies that she knew of couldn't even hold a candle to Itachi.

She knew he was good, but not _that_ good.

"He was my older brother and my role model. He was everything that I wanted to be. Everything I wanted, he had. He had the whole village calling him the clan's future, the pride of the Uchiha Clan." Sasuke spat heatedly, he paused and composed himself.

"Around home I was known as, Itachi's little brother. The normal one, the one who wasn't a prodigy. An average little boy, not like my brother who was one of a kind. I was nothing compared to him."

"I didn't think you were nothing..." Sakura said quietly, almost too quiet for Sasuke to hear. Sasuke looked over his shoulder and met her gaze. And for the quickest of moments his dark eyes softened slightly, but only for a fraction of a second. He quickly turned back around, his back facing her again.

"I know." For a moment there was silence.

"What I strived for most was my father's recognition. I wanted him to look at me the same way he looked at Itachi. With pride. But, he never did. In everyone's eyes I was always second best to Itachi." He took a deep breath, "Except for one person."

"Your mom..." Sakura finished for him, he nodded mutely. Sasuke fished through his pocket and Sakura craned her neck to see what he was grabbing. He passed it to her without turning his back, Sakura unfolded the piece of paper to see that it was a photo.

A photo of a young boy and a woman. A young boy with his arms wrapped tightly around his mother's middle, his head barely reaching her waist, and smiling brightly at the camera, revealing several gaps in his smile due to the loss of baby teeth. The woman had one arm wrapped around the boy's shoulders and the other musing his black spiky hair. She grinned beautifully at the camera. Sakura could tell by the prominent creases in the photo that it had been folded and unfolded many times. She could only guess how many years the photo had been carried in Sasuke's pocket and how many times he had unfolded it to let himself sink into sweet memories.

"She's beautiful." Sakura smiled as she stared at Sasuke's mother in the picture. Long black her and equally dark eyes, that Sasuke had inherited. Her figure was petite and slender, but in it Sakura saw strength and determination. She had a feeling that this woman was a powerful kunoichi in her day. But, her eyes carried a softness that she had never seen Sasuke show. A softness that she yearned to unlock when she was a child, a softness that she still yearned to see.

"She _was_." Sasuke hissed quietly, in a voice so cold that Sakura was tempted to pretend to fall asleep so that he would calm down. But, she refused to let her heavy eye lids droop. Who knew if Sasuke would ever open up to her like this again, if she fell asleep now he was likely to deny it ever happened in the morning. She gingerly dipped her finger tips into her cold glass of water and splashed her face lightly to stay awake. She wouldn't quit now.

"You look just like her." Sakura smiled at the young Sasuke who hugged his mother tightly in the photo. Whose face was happy and young and untainted by death. Now, Sasuke stood at eighteen, with eyes that had seen far too much for his tender age, and a face that was awfully jaded for someone who was still not old enough to drink alcohol legally.

"She was the only one who saw me as Sasuke. Not Itachi's little brother. Not the prodigy's brother. Just Sasuke. She loved me even though I couldn't measure up to Itachi. She was always proud of me. She always loved me."

"After she was killed, I..." And for a moment Sasuke let himself drown in his grief. He was tired of trying to keep his head above water, not when the current was this strong. It pulled him under.

There was only one person who stopped him from hating Itachi when he was a young boy...

One person who was always there to remind him that they were brothers and being jealous of him and having vengeful thoughts was wrong.

She had soft, coal black eyes and the ability to melt away all of his dark thoughts and troubles with one sweet smile and the soft whisper of a mother's guidance...

Then Itachi had done the unthinkable, and she was gone...

Without her, he was lost and alone in the world. Seeking guidance from the wrong people, he turned himself into a monster.

A killing machine with a one track mind.

_If only I had been stronger..._

_If I could have saved her, I would have never..._

Suddenly the water was filling his nose and mouth, clogging his tired lungs. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't think. All he could feel was the absence of his mother's touch and his body now heavy as lead sinking slowly to the bottom of an ocean of grief.

Slender arms wrapped around his middle, the warm embrace pulled his heavy body up and soon he broke the surface of the cold ocean. Sasuke jumped as Sakura hugged him from behind, resting her head on his shoulder. His heart beat painfully against his chest as she held him tighter.

"You didn't have to go out and look for help, Sasuke," Her hot breath tickled his skin, "we were here for you. We were always here for you."

"No but- Mother... I-" He babbled, not quite sure of what he was trying to say. She leaned her warm cheek against his, silencing him in an instant.

"Your mom gave you unconditional love, Sasuke. The same thing that Naruto and Sensei give you everyday. The very same thing that I feel for you. Why else do you think we never gave up? Why we always came after you every time you turned us away." Her voice was soft and comforting and Sasuke couldn't help but lean his cheek against hers, relishing in the warmth of her body.

He felt a wetness on his shoulder and turned slightly to see that Sakura was crying. She was crying for him, and he couldn't help but think that he did not deserve her tears or her sympathy. He had caused her so much pain over the years.

He reached back with the intention of brushing her tears away, but stopped himself half way. Thinking that it would be going too far, she was sick, after all. Now was not the time. So, he dropped his hand back to his side.

"Please, don't." He said quietly and Sakura nodded willing herself to stop crying. She found that it was much easier to begin crying than it was to stop and buried her face in the crook of his neck. After that the memories got hazy. Though Sakura could vaguely remember someone gently tugging the blankets over her and tucking her in.

"Sleep. You'll be fine in the morning."

"When I woke up, he was gone." Sakura finished with a nostalgic sigh. Ino bit into her burger thoughtfully.

"I can't believe he actually talked to you about his past." She commented.

"I know, neither can I. Me of all people..."

"Well, looks like you're gonna win." Ino declared with a smile.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked in confusion.

"We've been fighting over Sasuke for years, and it looks like you're gonna win fair and square."

"Oh come on Ino! That was years ago! Just because he talked to me a little doesn't mean anything." She reassured Ino blandly. But Sakura's mind was racing. Did he like her? Was he going to act on it? Why hadn't she seen him for the past two days? Was he avoiding her?

"Why else would he talk to you about something that important, something that private! You must be pretty precious to him! Think about it! If your forehead's that big your brain must be huge! It is annoyingly obvious!" Sakura shook her head.

"Don't be stupid, Pig. There's no way I'm," Sakura blushed at the upcoming word, "precious to him."

"Bah! You're such an idiot! Fine, be ignorant. But, don't get angry when I say I told you so!" Sakura shook her head at her best friend. It wasn't possible for her to be precious to Sasuke. No one was precious to Sasuke, except for his mom. But, she was gone. And who was Sakura to try to take her place?

"Earth to billboard brow!" Ino waved a manicured hand in front of Sakura's face.

"Oh, sorry Ino. What's up?" Ino smirked mischievously.

"Well, it's getting late and it's obvious that you'd rather be at home, day dreaming about Sasuke than having stimulating conversation with your best friend." Ino gave a fake pout before paying half the money to the waitress.

"You know that's not true Ino!" Sakura protested but Ino just shook her head and smiled.

"That's all right, I'm kinda tired anyway. And these heals are killing me!" Ino said and glared daggers at her high healed shoes.

"Tell me about it!" Sakura agreed pulling up her jeans slightly to reveal her equally uncomfortable wedge healed shoes.

"Well pay for your half and we'll attempt to walk home then!" Ino laughed as Sakura pulled the money out of her purse.

Sakura arrived home and immediately kicked her shoes off, mentally swearing to never wear them again.

"Yes! Just in time!" She exclaimed as she realized that a new episode of her favorite show would start in five minutes. She went to the kitchen to grab a soda can, but saw a note on the counter. Curiously, she grabbed it and glanced at the title of the detailed note.

"Instructions to the Brewing of the Uchiha Tonic." She read aloud.

Sakura let a gentle smile stretch across her face.

_"It's a special tonic that only select members of the Uchiha Clan and those precious to the Uchiha Clan know how to brew."_

_'Am I precious to you, Sasuke?' __  
_  
**Well, there you go. I tried to keep Sasuke in character as best as I could. Hopefully it didn't turn out too badly. Tell me if he was to OOC. It was really hard though! This was an emotional chapter! **


	9. To Be A Mamma's Boy

**To Be A Mamma's Boy  
**  
_**So here's chapter 9! I am so sorry for waiting so long. I'm sorry, it's just that my sophomore year is so much harder than I thought! I'm taking my first AP classes and I'm so stressed out. I'm so sorry, but updates are going to be coming very slowly until the summer. Once again, I'm so sorry.**_

Sasuke opened his eyes and shifted on his silk sheets, the sun broke through his curtains and was hitting him squarely in the face. He sighed, knowing that it was time to get up, usually he'd be glad to be awake. His dreams were never the sweetest, but for some odd reason he'd slept like a baby that night and didn't want to wake up. He couldn't quite remember what he dreamed about, but he knew that it was too good to be true.

He got up and gazed out the window, seeing the cherry blossoms floated off the Sakura Trees of his backyard. His mother used to love that tree, she tended to all of the plants in the vibrant, Uchiha Garden and Sasuke had made it part of his daily routine to make sure that none of the plants went without water.

Then suddenly it all came running back to him, his dream.

_Mikoto smiled and bounced the pink haired child on her hip. Sasuke leaned against the kitchen counter giving a small smile. _

_"She's beautiful, Sasuke!" His mother gasped as the baby giggled in her arms. _

_"You like her?" _

_"She's gorgeous, just like her mother. Just look at those thick eye lashes, she's going to be a heart breaker!" Mikoto mused and patted the baby's pink hair, "Where is Sakura, anyway?" _

_"At the hospital, working a double shift." _

_"Ah, the poor girl shouldn't be working so hard being three months pregnant! You should have let her stay home!"_

_"I tried mother, but she refused." Sasuke said with a nonchalant shrug, but on the inside he was horribly worried. He'd tried his best to keep her home, hell he'd even turned off her alarm clock and somehow she'd still woken up on time and gone to work early. The woman was a force of nature. _

_"Don't get too worried," His mother chided and squeezed his shoulder, "She's strong, she'll be fine." Sasuke leaned into her touch and sighed in contentment. The baby started to fuss and claw at Mikoto's blouse. _

_"Oh, looks like she wants her daddy!" Mikoto smiled and passed the baby to Sasuke who expertly carried the young child in his arms. _

_"It's all right, I'm here," Sasuke said gently and patted the baby's back, "I'm right here." The baby's fussing turned into playful giggling as she felt the familiar touch of her father. She gurgled contently and grabbed at a lock of Sasuke's hair in her tiny fist. Sasuke grimaced, everytime she got a hold of his hair it took him hours to get her off. _

_"I swear, she loves Sasuke more than me." Sakura smiled as she entered the house. And for a moment Sasuke couldn't breathe, he'd forgotten how unbelievably beautiful she was. Sakura was practically glowing with pregnancy's touch. _

_"Oh we were just talking about you!" Mikoto said and hugged Sakura tightly. "It's great to see you Mikoto," Sakura smiled and hugged back, "How's my baby?" _

"She's as beautiful as ever, the most beautiful grand daughter in the world!" Mikoto exclaimed and Sasuke rolled his eyes, his mother never failed at being the happiest person in all of Konoha. But, when she was with her grandchild she seemed to take happiness to untold levels.

"Look at that, she's daddy's little girl for sure." Sakura smiled gently as the baby tugged another hand full of Sasuke's black hair, he winced again. For a baby her grip was strong. Mikoto and Sakura laughed at his pained expression.

"You two look so tired from work! You must let me baby sit Kagome tomorrow, you two need some time alone." Mikoto insisted with a hopeful smile.

"Mother..." Sasuke began, Sasuke could have sworn that the woman was trying to steal his child.

"Well she's right, Sasuke. We haven't spent time alone for weeks," Sakura gave him another smile. But, this one was different, where her usual smile was pretty and kind, this one had an underlying vibe. A smokey glint in her green eyes that told him they wouldn't be doing much talking during their time alone. Sasuke's felt an adrenaline rush flit up and down his body, "I think it's a great idea." She said, her eyes not leaving Sasuke's face.

"Please, Sasuke!" Mikoto begged, "I'll be sitting Riku too, it'll be like a little play date!"

"You're sitting Naruto's son?" Sasuke asked. Naruto and Hinata were the first to have a child out of the entire 'Rookie 9.' Little Riku had just celebrated his first birthday less than a month ago. And when Sasuke and Sakura still hadn't had a child Mikoto had fallen in love with Naruto's son in anticipation. She just couldn't wait for grandchildren.

"You and Sakura are Riku's god parents, it's only right that I help out." Mikoto said.

"Thank you so much, Mikoto. We really need a day off." Sakura smiled in gratitude.

"Oh sweetie, don't even apologize! I'll baby sit everyday if you like!"

"Mother..." Sasuke warned again.

'Ok, ok, but you have to come see me at least three times a week!"

"Alright, three times a week, mom."  
  
Sasuke's heart swelled in his chest, is that what his life would be like if his mother was still alive? An overwhelming sense of assurance bloomed in his mind, yes, that is what his life would be. His mother would love Sakura more than anyone. She would be the most overwhelming grandmother in all of Japan, but he would love her for it. He just wished she was still around, he didn't know what to do. Sakura was quite possibly the most confusing issue he'd ever have to deal with for the rest of his life. And no one would know what to do better than his mother. He walked to the Uchiha Garden and sat beneath the Sakura tree, feeling the cold weight of loneliness sink in again. 

I wish you were here...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She didn't want to ask, but she was just so curious. He'd come to her in the middle of the night, short on breath, demanding that she come stargazing with him. She smiled, it had been so long since he'd let her come stargaze with him. Not since he was very young, but she couldn't hold it back anymore, she had to ask.

"Shikamaru, why did you ask me to come stargaze with you?" She asked quietly, her eyes not leaving the twinkling sky.

"I'm just so confused..." Shikamaru sighed and stretched his arms behind his head.

"About what?"

"Well, you mostly."

"Me?" She asked in surprise.

"Yeah, I think I have a problem that only you can help me with. I keep trying to think of what you'd do in my position, but I figured that I'd only know for sure if I asked you directly." He said seriously and turned on his side to face her, she mirrored his position. His brow was furrowed in deep confusion.

"You look so worried!" She gasped, Shikamaru was never worried. Worrying was far too troublesome. Why was he worrying now? She opened her arms to him and surprisingly enough he let her hold him in her arms, something that he'd never let her do since he was very young. She took advantage of the moment and held him tight, he probably wouldn't let her do this again for years, "Tell me why you're so worried."

"I just can't choose!" He moaned in frustration.

"Choose what?" He sighed against her chest.

"I can't choose who to love..." He lifted his head out of her chest and stared at her seeking guidance, "Mom, I need your help."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke walked slowly to the Uchiha Family Grave Sight. A large portion of Konoha's cemetery was reserved for the Uchiha Clan. Sasuke remembered attending his great grandfather's burial when he was six years old, when the Uchiha grave yard was an almost empty expanse of land, dotted with a few lonely grave stones. Now, after the Uchiha Massacre, there was barely any room left. He found his mother's grave and sat with his back against its cool surface.

"Good morning, mother." He said and laid a bouquet of flowers at the base of her grave. As always only silence met his ears.

"I know I haven't come to see you in a while. You must be upset. Forgive me." More silence, but he knew he was forgiven.

"I don't know what to do and I need your help." The expected silence met his ears, so he began.

"I know this girl, her name is Sakura. I don't know if you know her or not..." A warm breeze blew past the graveyard and shook a nearby Sakura Tree. Its cherry blossoms caressed his face as the wind passed and Sasuke couldn't tell if that was a coincidence or not. He decided that it wasn't. He caught a petal in his palm and fingered its softness, "Her name is Sakura, and I'm in love with her." It was the first time he'd ever actually said it, out loud. And he'd never felt such a relief in his whole entire life.

"You would like her, mom. She's smart and kind, and loving. She's perfect. She's a lot like you." He paused to catch his breath, the feeling of saying it out loud was far more exhilarating and exhausting than he thought it would be.

"I won't lie to you, mother. I'm afraid. I'm afraid of what she will say, what she'll do, if I tell her what I just told you... I wish you were here, to tell me what to say."

"I know, you can't help me, I just wanted you to know about her." More silence.

"I had a dream last night, you were in it. You were so happy." Sasuke mused allowing a small smile to tug on his lips, "You finally had a grandchild, just like you wanted. Even with pink hair, your favorite color. I just wish that I could make that dream come true. I know that's what you wanted for me, to be happy."

He sighed and struggled to keep himself under control, but his voice cracked with emotion, "I want that too, but I want you to be happy with me. I want you to be with me when it happens." A familiar wetness stained his face, he let out a frustrated growl and swiped vigorously at his tears. He hadn't cried since the day of the massacre, and he'd planned to keep it that way. But here he was, crying like a child for his mother. He dropped his hands to his sides and let the tears fall, there was no point in trying to stop them anymore.

Sasuke almost laughed, Itachi had called him that name often when they were kids.

And Itachi was right, he was a mamma's boy.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Is it Ino and Temari?" She asked gently. Shikamaru nodded into her chest, "Why would you ask me about this? You really aren't acting like yourself."

"I know, it's just that I thought I knew which one I loved. I really did..."

A week earlier...

And just like that, Shikamaru had come to his decision.Shikamaru stood up from the ground, rubbing the grass stains off the back of his pants. He glanced at the darkening sky one last time before racing down the streets of Konoha. He paused and caught his breath as he approached Ino's small house. He glanced into the window and saw Ino sitting on the sofa, watching some romance movie, and gobbling down a tub of ice cream. He almost smiled, how many times had she told Chouji to stop eating so much ice cream? Her shoulders shook uncontrollably, Shikamaru frowned, she was crying. She was crying over him. It's now or never.

Shikamaru lifted his hand and gave a swift knock on the door. But as soon as his fist hit the door, doubts raced in his mind. He quickly analyzed the situation. What if he was wrong? What if Temari was the one? What if this was all a huge mistake? They both were like his mother, weren't they? He had a fifty percent chance of being wrong! And he didn't like those odds.

"Hello?" Ino said quietly and opened the door, her eyes were red and puffy, but she tried her best to look strong. She looked around the empty streets, was someone playing ding dong ditch?

"Rotten little kids." She frowned and slammed the door shut. Shikamaru jumped out of the bushes and pulled the leaves and twigs out. That was a close one. He starred at the window hesitantly, her shoulders were shaking again. He had to be sure with his decision. He didn't want to tell her he chose her, unless he was sure. He wasn't going to bring her hopes up and slam them down again, not until he was completely sure.

He jumped from roof top to roof top until he found himself in front of Temari's lavish estate. He jumped onto the nearest tree branch and peered curiously into her window. There she was throwing kunai and shuriken at an unsuspecting dummy. Looking angry, but beautiful as ever. Was she beating the crap out of that dummy because of him? Definitely. Did he love her more than Ino? He just wasn't sure.

So there was only one thing to do, go to the number one woman in his life. His mommy.

"Well, Shika you were right to feel doubts about this. But, I'm not sure what you want me to tell you." She said and ran a hand through his hair. Shikamaru leaned into her touch, it'd been too long since he'd seen her gentle side.

"Can't you tell me who is better? Who I should pick?" Shikamaru asked, his voice was so desperate, for a moment she saw the face of her chubby ten year old, instead of her handsome, strong, nineteen year old son.

"I can't pick for you, sweet heart. You're the only one who can choose who to love." She guided his face to meet her eyes with a gentle smile, "but you've got to strong, beautiful women to choose from. Actually, when I was a few years older than you I the same problem."

"What did you do?" Shikamaru asked curiously.

"Well first, you need to breathe, you're very tense right now," Shikamaru suddenly realized how stiff his neck and shoulders felt. Was this whole love thing really stressing him out that much? He released a long breath and shook his shoulders loose, she patted his back comfortingly, "good. Now, you only need to ask yourself a few questions."

"Just a few?" Shikamaru asked in s surprised tone. His mother laughed at his expression.

"This may be hard for you to understand, Shikamaru. But, love is one thing that you can't over analyze. It's all about intuition, your gut feeling." She explained easily and Shikamaru didn't like where this was going. Intuition, gut decisions, under analyzing, these were the behaviors that got people killed. As a ninja, love was possibly the most difficult thing to understand. It went against everything he was taught in the academy. It went against everything he prided himself in. It went against everything it took to become the successful jounin he was today.

"I'm not sure if I can do that, mom." He sighed dejectedly.

"Your father did and he's dumb as a sack of potatoes. If he can do it, anyone can."

"I don't know how he puts up with you." Shikamaru smirked.

"Mean either, but he does and soon you'll have someone to put up with too." She said and flicked his nose playfully, "now as I was saying. There are only a few things you need to ask yourself."

"Alright, what are they?" Shikamaru asked anxiously. He was ready to settle.

"Who do you care deeply for?"

"Who would you give your life for?"

"Who can you see yourself living with?"

For every question she asked, two faces appeared in his mind. Temari's strong and fearless, Ino's friendly and joyous. He loved them both, he could see a future with both, and he'd willingly give his life for both. He felt his hopes crumbling, all of these questions, Temari and Ino were coming to mind. Would he ever come be able to choose?

"Shikamaru?" He looked up to meet his mother's eyes, "This is the most important question. Think clearly, all right. Don't over analyze, just let it come to you." He nodded seriously and relaxed completely. He let out a deep breath and cleared his mind, waiting for the final question to come.

"Who can't you live without?" His mind became clear as day. For once, only one beautiful face filled every corner of his mind. The decision was almost ridiculously simple, why hadn't he just stopped analyzing before?

"You understand now, don't you?" His mother said, quietly.

"I do. Thanks." Shikamaru said and hugged her tighter.

"Your welcome, sweetheart." She said modestly and kissed the top of his head.

"Mom?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you." He said so quietly that she almost didn't hear him. But, she did and that was more than enough.

"I love you too." Shikamaru pulled himself deeper into the embrace. He knew that the next day they'd be bickering like always. She'd tell him to do his chores, he'd take a nap, and she'd give him an oral whipping. But for once, they could be with each other in peace. His father was right, every woman shows their soft side to the men they love. And he knew in his heart, that the woman he loved would show him her soft side, everyday. Between arguments, of course.  
_**  
So who guessed that it was his mom that Shikamaru was curled up with under the stars! Yup mamma's boys rule! And I know, Sasuke is supposed to be strong, but you know what? Losing your family like that... You've got to have a good cry, at least once. And I promise, it won't happen often.**_

_**POLL: TEMARI OR INO WHO BELONGS WITH SHIKAMARU?I'm pretty sure of whom I've already chosen. But, I'll take the results into consideration.**_


	10. To Get the Ex Boyfriend's Blessing

**To Get the Ex-Boyfriend's Blessing**

_**Hi everyone! I hope you all had happy holidays, I know I did! My twelve crazy cousins are finally out of my house and I can finally pull together a chapter for you! Sorry for the wait! Thank you for being so patient.  
**_  
"I'll come back soon," I said and reluctantly pulled my hand away from the tomb stone."I will be happy, for you and for me. You'll see, I promise."

A feather light breeze brushed across my face. It caressed my cheeks with gentle fingertips and I could have sworn, on everything I owned, on my life, and on my mother's grave, that I heard her voice. Her soft voice floated through my ears and warmed my body.

_"My little boy..."_

It must have been my imagination.

I searched the stretch of crowded streets, markets and restaurants for the familiar pink hair, but it was nowhere to be seen. I felt frustration sink in, tell me to track down missing nin and I'll do it in a heart beat. Find a girl whose hair is bright enough to be seen from miles away, and I'm lost.

My eyes did find a familiar couple walking down the moon lit side walk and I felt myself glare. Neji was walking down the street with Tenten in tow looking stoic as usual and I couldn't help but wonder how such an extroverted girl could be with a guy who would never show her affection. I shook the thoughts from my mind, why should I care? Sakura was top priority and I had no choice but to ask the devil himself for directions.

"Hyuga." I approached.

"Uchiha." He mirrored my emotionless face. Tenten looked back and forth between the two of us, as if she were watching a tennis match and Neji nodded to her, as if telling her something.

"You know what, I'm gonna check out the kunais in that store. I'll be back a little later." She told us and ducked away from the thick tension solidifying between us.

"That was not necessary." I said as the girl was out of sight.

"I believe that's a matter of opinion."

"The only reason that I am daring to be seen with you in public is to find out where Sakura is. Where is she?" I said, a slight edge in my voice.

"I will supply you with that information after we have a conversation."

"I don't appreciate being bossed around Hyuga."

"I don't appreciate your interest in Sakura," For a moment his placid, white eyes lit with fire, it was quickly doused before it spread across his face, "Sit." He pointed to a nearby bench and sat on the furthest side, leaving an ocean wide space for me to sit in. He sighed when I didn't move to sit.

"I'm not a patient man." I told him and waited for him to tell me where she was.

"What a coincidence, neither am I." He said and looked at me expectantly, as if he wanted me to say something.

Pent up frustration built in my chest and spread through my system, I hated the feeling of being taunted, of having something held over my head.

"What do you want from me?" I growled, but Neji only crossed his arms and looked at me with a calculating stare, as if he were evaluating my very essence.

"I want you to tell me why I should let vermin like you pursue Sakura."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shikamaru hopped from tree to tree and breathed long, slow breaths. His mind was clear and his heart was sure in its decision. He approached the door and let his doubt escape through another measured breath. He knocked on the door, it swiftly swung open, as if she'd had been waiting for his knock. Waiting for his decision

As soon as she saw his face, she knew.

"You chose that skinny little slut didn't you?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Since when have you obtained the right to make that decision?" I spat with a heated glare.

"I've made it my right." Neji said with a feral growl, his too calm eyes sparked, daring me to object.

"I don't answer to you Hyuga."

"If you want me to approve of you and give Sakura the ok, then you'll do as I say." He replied and motioned to the bench.

"Excuse me, but aren't you Sakura's ex-boyfriend? You're opinion doesn't matter. You can sit on that bench all day, I'll find her on my own." I turned and began to walk away.

"My opinion doesn't matter?" Neji questioned from the bench, "When you left her crying, unconscious, and ruined on that bench who took your place? Who became her new best friend?" I froze in mid step and met his eyes with a furious glare.

_"That is none of your business."  
_  
"It is my business, because we've grown close over your absence. And I believe, as a of fact matter I know, that my opinion of you carries as much weight as Naruto's. And you won't be given my support at the drop of a hat like Naruto's, you have to earn it. And if you want to earn it, you will sit down and convince me, that you aren't the piece of trash you were when you walked out of this village, carrying her heart with you." I stood there in complete and utter silence.

The thick anger in his voice seemed to carry over the crowds of people that passed us. The tension was heated enough to cause a few head turns.

"You're a jackass."

"Again, that's a matter of opinion. Sit down." I begrudgingly sat down on the furthest side of the bench.

"What will it take to convince you?"

"Tell me," Neji began evenly, "what do you have to offer Sakura?" I sat in silence and searched for the answer within myself, but I was drawing a blank. With a heavy tongue I spoke the first words that came to mind.

"I have enough money to support her every need." A frown curved Neji's lip.

"My home has more than enough living space for her to inhabit." The frown deepened as I stretched for more words.

"I-"

"The rubbish falling out of your mouth does not concern me, Uchiha. You're better off just surrendering Sakura now before you make a greater fool of yourself. If that's possible."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well, just say it. Stop looking at me like that and just say it!" She put her hands on her well sized hips and Shikamaru was tugged into the memories of his arms wrapped around those hips, and her smiling face.

"Temari, please." He pleaded softly.

"Don't you start with that Nara Shikamaru!" He winced at the use of his full name. Why did he always fall for women who were like his mother?

"Don't be like that, I don't want it to end like this." Shikamaru was surprised by the fury that lit up in her eyes.

"Oh really, you don't want it to end like this? Well I don't want it to end at all! You spiky headed bastard! Get off my porch!"

"Temari I-"

"Get. Off. My. Porch." She growled fiercely through perfect, clenched teeth and slammed the door shut. Shikamaru stood in silence, staring at the beautifully carved door. He pressed a keen ear to it and heard the sound of pitiful, uncharacteristic sobs. He pressed a warm palm sympathetically to the door's intricate pattern.

"Temari." He said it as gently as he could, he could hear her sharp intake of breath from the other side of the door.

"What is it?" She choked out as strongly as possible.

"Are we still- are we," He stumbled childishly before taking a deep breath, preparing his words, "Are we still friends?"

"No." Her voice pounded through the door like a drum.

Shikamaru's heart dropped deep in his chest and he didn't bother trying to pick it up.

"Not for a few months." Shikamaru felt his heart revive itself again and his lungs suck up air.

"I can live with that." He smiled and pressed his forehead against the door.

"Just get off my porch Nara." He could hear the watery smirk in her voice and felt the ultimate comfort.

With that, he began to back away from the door. Before he made it down the first porch step the front door blasted open and she engulfed him in an affectionate hug from behind. He did nothing but let her hold him and touched his hand to hers. He was going to miss her terribly and she knew it. She reluctantly let go, recollected herself, and went back inside. Shikamaru stood still for a long moment.

There relationship was truly changing.

"If you're dumping me then take your crap out of my house!" Her voice boomed and his spare shuriken holster hit him squarely in the back of his head. Shikamaru rubbed his head and smiled.

But some things would undoubtedly stay the same.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What the hell is your problem?" I spat, "You asked me what I had to offer and I told you."

"Plenty of men could offer Sakura a nice house, some money, and worthless security. You think that's what me or Naruto or your sensei want for her? Aren't you supposed to be a prodigy?"

"I don't understand what you're asking of me." I said flatly, but I couldn't meet his eyes.

"You know what I want you to tell me. Either you can't tell me because you aren't the one for her or you're too much of a coward to admit it out loud."

"I am not a coward."

"Then prove it and say what you know out loud. If you just say it, you will obtain my approval."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I said through gritted teeth and rubbed a hand through my hair to hide my sweaty palms.

"Say it." He urged.

"Shut up."

"Say it."

"It's none of your business."

"Just say it, I don't have all day." He rolled his eyes. I could barely hear my own whisper of the words he wanted to hear.

"Louder Uchiha, I didn't quite catch that." Mischief twinkled annoyingly in his pale eyes. So I said what I knew, as loud as I dared.

"I love her." Neji looked at me, his frown spread across his face into a thin line. Neither happy nor sad.

"How much?" He asked in a composed voice.

"More than anything or anyone in this world." A silence stretched between us and I scanned his expression. Again I found nothing. No relief, no joy, no anger, just acceptance.

"You have my approval." I stared at him in shock.

"That's it?" I raised a dark brow.

"That's it." He confirmed and got off the bench.

"Are you sure you don't want to hang me by my thumbs and torture me for information? The time is now." I said with a smirk.

"Just get out of here, before I change my mind. She's spending time at her mother's house, it's around where Naruto lives. The yard's covered in flowers, you can't miss it." For a moment he returned the lopsided, friendly smirk and I knew that our status as enemies was over.

"Ready to go Neji?" Tenten popped up out of nowhere with a bag full of kunai and a happy grin as she hugged him from behind. He nodded at her silently and they began to walk away. Again, as I watched them walk, without holding hands or arms wrapped around one another, I couldn't help but wonder how they could function. He was so serious and placid, she was somewhat goofy a bit ditzy even, still smart, but always happy.

It made me realize, that their type of couple would be an almost an exact replica of Sakura and I. One serious and stoic, the other happy and smiley, would it look funny when we walked together? Would we look mismatched like Neji and Tenten do?

But then I saw Neji reach for her hand and brush a kiss on her knuckles. She beamed up at him, smiling brighter than usual, and in some odd way, he returned it.

All of my doubts disappeared with them as they turned a corner, out of sight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shikamaru stood at door number two and had been standing there for a good ten minutes. He was dancing from foot to foot and shaking like a leaf. He almost laughed at himself, he wasn't the least bit nervous when he broke the news to Temari, and shouldn't the giving of good news be a happy situation? He sighed and continued to dance on his feet. Why couldn't he just knock in the door? Why did this task feel like the hardest he'd ever encountered, in the entirety of his life?

"You've been standing here like an idiot for ten minutes." Ino said and Shikamaru jumped in shock. How had she opened the door without him noticing?

"S-sorry." Was all he could muster as he took in her appearance. No more blood shot eyes, just slight bags underneath each blue eye, and unhealed sadness.

"Listen, if you're here to break the news just do it. Do it now, so we can get this over with." She demanded.

"I'm not here to break bad news..." He said slowly. She crossed her arms, looking annoyed, she obviously wanted to get the heartbreaking over with.

"Then what for?"

"I wanted to tell you-to tell you. That I-I."

"Do you want to write it down, that works for all the eight year olds with stutters at the academy." She spat and leaned against her door frame. I glared daggers at her, couldn't she understand how hard this was?

"Would you just shut up for a second! I came here to tell you that I chose you, and now I don't know why because you're acting like such an ass!" There was a stunned silence that stretched on for miles. Then with a stoic look she retreated into her home and slammed the door.

Shikamaru stood there in complete shock and stared at the door. Then the door was thrown open again and Ino was putting boxes of his things outside the door.

"What are you doing? You heard me, didn't you? I picked you, why are you throwing my things out?" She didn't say a word, she didn't smile, or laugh, or shower him with kisses like he thought she would. She just kept putting boxes of his stuff out.Then she appeared at the door with some sort of list printed off the computer.

"What's that?" He asked in confusion and stared at the list that she'd thrust into his hands.

"That's a list of movies that I've deemed viewable. The one's highlighted in pink are my top five picks." Shikamaru gripped the list in his hands, still confused.

"Could you elaborate a little?" He said in frustration.

"Just because you picked me doesn't mean I'm going to throw myself at you, Nara Shikamaru," She said and sassily placed her hands on her hips, "You're going to have to start all over again."

"From the beginning?" Shikamaru whined.

"Yes, from the beginning. You're going to have to sweep me off my feet and convince me to take you back. And if it's too much of a challenge you can just go back to the sand whore."

Shikamaru sighed at the difficult times ahead. Having a first date all over again, it would be hell to the highest exponent.

"Well, do you accept the challenge?" She asked him with a confident curve to her lips, but Shikamaru could see a pleading in her eyes. Begging him to take her on, so they could go back to the way they used to be.

He stared at her for a moment, watching her squirm as he pretended to weigh his options. If she wanted him to sweep her off her feet, he might as well start here. With quick movements he pinned her against her door and placed his lips the smallest distance from her own. Close enough to hear feel sharp intake of breath as he pressed his forehead against hers.

"I accept your challenge." He said, and his lips touched hers momentarily as he spoke.

"Good." She sighed and just as she began to lean forward and arch her body against his Shikamaru backed off.

"I'll see you Saturday." He said over his shoulder and carried his boxes off her porch.

She stood there, flustered and annoyed, still leaning against her door for support. He smiled when he heard her growling obscenities at his retreating form and laughed.

Always leave them wanting more.

_**So, how was it? Is it up to par with the other chapters? And I'm sorry to those who wanted me to choose Temari, but the main reason I didn't choose her is because I know Ino's character better. So, I can write Ino better, honestly all I know about Temari is that she's a tough, in your face kind of girl. I haven't seen enough episodes on her to really write about her. But, I was really surprised that most of you wanted Ino, so at least the majority is happy.So Review please! **_

_**Tell me what you think! I'm so sorry for the wait, but my classes are annihilating me, I no longer get 4.0 GPA's no I get 3.7's and my dad is threatening to take my laptop away. I hope he doesn't...Please review! Make me feel less depressed about my dropping GPA!**_


	11. To Place Your Bets

**To Place Your Bets  
**  
_**Hey Everyone, I'm happy and sad to say that this is the final chapter of Facing Facts. I've had a great time writing it, and I hope I satisfy everyone with this ending! I hope that since this is the longest and the last chapter that I will get the most reviews! Pretty Please! Anyway, have fun, I hope you've enjoyed this story, because I know I have.**_

I circled Naruto's humble neighborhood and cursed under my breath. There were plenty of houses with flowers! Neji's directions definitely weren't helping much.

"What if I..." I found myself saying before quickly quieting myself. Passerbys were giving me funny looks for whispering to myself, but I couldn't help but think the worst. Sure, I was in love with her, but she had yet to show any romantic feelings for me. I shook my head clear and got back to the problem at hand. I'd never know if she liked me or not if I couldn't find her house. It was then that I saw Naruto's messy head of blonde hair, shining like a beacon under the darkened sky. If anyone knew where Sakura's mother lived it'd be him.

"Idiot! Idiot, wait up!" I called out, but he didn't seem to hear me as he entered his modest apartment and shut the door behind him. I growled in annoyance and sped to his apartment building, letting my chakara reach my feet. I walked up the side of his building and landed on his bedroom balcony, being Naruto's best friend, entering through his bedroom window was not uncommon. As Naruto entered the bedroom I opened my mouth to greet him, but quieted at what I saw.

He entered the bedroom in his worn jounin uniform with a tired look in his usually ecstatic eyes. I could only guess that he'd just come home from a difficult mission since he looked as if he was moments away from passing out of exhaustion, but as soon as his eyes locked onto the figure on his bed his face lit up like a Christmas tree. His exhaustion seemed to melt away as he sat on the side of his bed next to her. I mentally reprimanded myself for not sensing Hinata's chakara from the start, my skills were definitely rusty.

She lay asleep on his bed, her long, dark hair spread artistically across Naruto's plump pillow. Slender legs peaked out from a white, flirty night gown. I was surprised that she even owned anything that showed her legs. A small smirk tugged at my lips, Naruto truly brought out the hidden confidence in her.

Naruto touched her cheek with a gentleness that I'd never seen from him. Almost as if she might break at his touch. He leaned over her and cocked his blonde head to the side as he examined her, staring at her in complete awe. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to have her and how lucky he was that she had agreed to be with him. It was unreal for him, like a good dream that he never wanted to wake from.

He kissed her forehead, her delicate nose, and finally her parted lips. She didn't tense at his touch, she didn't need to open her eyes to know that it was him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss eagerly. The moment was too sweet, too affectionate, I felt guilty for spying on something that was so private. But I couldn't tear my eyes away, I wanted to have the same look in my eyes as Naruto did. I wanted to feel lucky and honored to have someone by my side.

I wanted someone to come home to.

"You're a day early." She breathed between gentle kisses. Naruto rested his forehead against hers and smiled.

"You're not happy to see me?" He joked and let her sit up in bed.

"Of course not! It's just, I was going to surprise you with your favorite dinner, but you came home early..."

"Home made ramen?" He asked eagerly.

"Yes, you're favorite." She returned the smile and rubbed her tired eyes. Naruto wrapped an arm around her waist and tugged her into his lap.

"This way is better, now we can cook it together!" He kissed her cheek and held her tightly against him. She blushed but didn't shy away from his touch as I thought she would. She fit herself against him, like a puzzle piece.

"Naruto, you're hurt!" She said and looked worriedly at a minor kunai wound on his shoulder.

"It's nothing," He smiled easily, "If there's one good thing about being a demon's vessel it's the super fast healing abilities." I blinked in surprise, he'd told her about the nine tailed fox situation and she didn't leave him out of fear. Their bond was much stronger than I'd thought.

"I'd rather I healed it than _him_." She frowned and met his eyes pleadingly. I could sense him trying to resist, but he couldn't say no to her.

"Alright," He surrendered and rolled up his sleeve, "Go ahead." She smiled and crawled closer to his wound for better access. His eyes never left her face as she expertly healed his arm.

"Hinata?"

"Hmm."

Do you always sleep here, when I'm gone?" He asked softly and hopefully, as if he was looking for a certain answer.

"Y-yes," She said and bit her lip, "If you don't want me to, I-I won't do it again."

"No!" She jumped at his protest and he flushed at his over reaction and rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment, "I want you to stay here, whenever you want."

"Even when you're around?" She asked innocently and traced her fingers on the bed sheet. Naruto smiled and pulled something out of his vest pocket.

"Hina," He sighed and nuzzled her neck affectionately, "Especially when I'm around. I want you here, permanently." He jingled something shiny in his hand. Hinata gasped and for a moment I thought it was a wedding ring.

"You, you want me to live with you?" She looked up at him and the house key in his hand.

"Will you? If you don't want to, that's ok!" Naruto babbled nervously, "I mean we've only been dating six months and if you think that's too fast, I totally understand! Your choice, no pressure, I won't be mad if-" She silenced him with another eager kiss and smiled against his lips.

"So, that's a yes?" He laughed and she nodded excitedly and hopped out of his arms and out of bed.

"Where are you going?" He complained and reached his arms after her, not wanting to let go of her touch just yet.

"I'm gonna go pack!" She grinned and slipped on her sandals. Naruto's eyes softened at her excitement, and that "I can't believe my luck" look spread across his face again.

My mother had always told me that when a couple was truly in love, you could feel it. In the way they looked at each other, in the way they reacted to one another. She told me that anyone could spot it from miles away. I'd always thought that she was just being over dramatic, but she was right. There was an overwhelming feeling emanating from Naruto and Hinata. It filled the air and wrapped snuggly around the room.

"Wait," He called to her. She stopped in her tracks and let him approach her, his usually optimistic eyes darkened with something I'd never seen in him and his fingers casually tugged the strap of her night gown off her shoulder, "Have I ever told you how sexy you look in that night gown?" He kissed her shoulder, then moved to the base of her neck before steadily putting the strap back in place. Her light eyes bore into his and matched his hunger. Naruto kissed her forehead one last time and murmured against her hair, "Go start packing, I'll be there in ten minutes."

She nodded breathlessly, grabbed a jacket and walked out the door. Naruto ran a hand through his hair and leaned against the door frame, watching her go.

"Sasuke, this had better be good." He said without even looking in my direction. I blinked in surprise, I'd masked my chakara perfectly, but he still could sense me.

"How long have you sensed me?" I climbed through the window.

"From the moment I walked in, I just didn't wanna let you ruin the moment," He grinned boyishly, "So, what's the problem?"

"I need to find Sakura. Could you tell me where her mother's house is?" Naruto unbuttoned his jounin vest and tossed it on his dresser.

"It's the house covered in flowers, you can't miss it."

"There are plenty of houses that have gardens, Naruto," I rolled my eyes, "Don't you know the exact address?"

"Nope." He replied shortly, "But really, you don't need it. You won't miss it once you see it. Just walk a block down the street and turn right. When you see it, you'll know it. I assure you. Her mom is a total garden freak!"

"You sure?"

"Trust me. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got some packing to do. And it looks like you've got some stuff to do too." He winked at me and made his way toward his bedroom door.

"Congrats."

"What?" He turned away from the door as I gave him a small smile while climbing out the window.

"Congrats on finding her." Naruto smiled brightly and patted my shoulder in a brotherly way.

"I'll be saying the same to you, after you tell Sakura," Then he smiled mischievously, "Wait, I wanna show you something." He ran to his dresser and dug under piles of his clothes and pulled out a small velvet box. I raised an eyebrow as a classically cut diamond ring glinted in the box.

"You bought one already?"

"Yup," A proud smile spread widely across his face, "I bought it a week after we started dating." He looked at the ring intently before shutting the box. I could see the gears in his mind turning toward a future. A future with a family of his own, where he'd be the father he never had. And I couldn't help but nod at him in pride.

"You knew that quickly?"

"Jiraiya told me that my dad bought a ring for my mom a month into their relationship. He thought that no one could fall in love faster than my dad, but he was wrong," Naruto chuckled, but smiled sadly at the thought of his late parents and Jiraiya, who had passed away years ago, "You never know how much time you have left in this world, you know?" I could only nod in response and think of my own mother, "But I do know that I'm in love with Hinata. And that's more than enough." With that his bright grin had returned.

"I guess a second congratulations is in order." I said and nodded at the engagement ring.

"You can give me my second congrats when she says yes." I smirked at his confidence, there was no if in his statement, he was already sure she'd say yes.

"I will." I climbed out the window and began to walk down the building.

"Start shopping for a suit, best man." I froze and turned to look at him, a warm sensation built in my chest, to this day, I've never felt more honored than when Naruto asked me to be his best man.

"Consider it done." We shared one last look, both knowing that our friendship had survived the impossible. We were still brothers, I would be his best man, and he would undoubtedly be mine.

"Now get out of here and go get her!" He hollered and disappeared into his apartment. I ran down his apartment building and hurried down the street, a new found confidence pumping through my veins.

Naruto was right; I stopped in my tracks as I saw a cozy house covered in flowers from head to toe. In the window sills and on every inch of the lawn were vibrant flowers, flourishing in the summer heat. I almost tripped on a thick vine, Sakura's mother definitely needed to get a job because this garden was getting out of hand.

With a deep breath I walked up the walk way and knocked on the door. A middle aged woman stood in the doorway. She had Sakura's bright pink hair, but her eyes were a warm, honey brown. A smile spread across her face as she looked at me, I raised an eye brow. She looked at me as if she already knew who I was.

"Hello, can I help you?" She smiled again. I bowed respectfully.

"May I speak to Sakura, please?"

She nodded eagerly, "Hold on for a moment. I'll go get her." She nearly sprinted into the house shouting for Sakura, "Sakura, honey, hurry! Someone very special is here to see you!" I had a hunch that Sakura had told her mother about me.

"Stop joking around mom-" Sakura rolled her eyes, but was silenced when she saw me standing in her door way. Seeing her face to face again, I felt so many things at once that it was overwhelming. Excitement, anxiety, happiness, and so much more. I suddenly felt empty handed, maybe I should have brought flowers or a box of chocolates, or something. My face turned red, I was totally unprepared.

"Sasuke? What are you doing here?" She asked curiously, her mother stood behind her with a ridiculously happy look on her face.

"Could we talk," I glanced at her mother awkwardly, "privately?"

"Of course!" her mother smiled before Sakura could say anything, "You two just go on to the backyard, no one will disturb you there!" Before I knew it, her mother had looped arms with both me and Sakura and pulled us out to the backyard, "You two have fun now!" With that she was gone. And it was just me and Sakura. The moon was bright and full in the sky, the garden in the front yard looked like a dessert in comparison to the backyard.

There were rows of every type of flower imaginable. Some were as familiar as roses, others were exotic, definitely shipped in from other continents. A large water fountain was the center piece, it babbled rhythmically in the background. On the further side of the yard was a beautiful cherry blossom tree, a wooden swing hung from its thick branch.

"You wanted to see me?" She asked. I suddenly wished that her mother was still with us, in my excitement I'd forgotten to plan what I should say to her.

"Are you alright," She said with a furrowed brow. Her medic nin reflexes kicked in as she felt my forehead for a fever, "You're face is all flushed."

"I'm fine." I answered shortly. She leaned in closer to examine me further.

"You sure?" I glanced at her pretty face, it was so close to mine, too close, but in a good way. She licked her lips nonchalantly, and no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't shift my gaze away from them.

"I'm sure." I met her eyes and we were locked in an intense gaze. For a moment I was overwhelmed with the need to kiss her, to hold her. It was even more powerful than my want to find Itachi or obtain power or anything else. Every past desire seemed ridiculous in comparison to her. She leaned forward and cradled my face in her delicate hands and just as I was about to surrender to the overwhelming desire, I realized that I couldn't freely kiss her without saying what I needed to say first.

"Sakura," I touched a finger to her lips gently, "wait. We need to talk first." Sakura blinked in surprise and took a step back.

"Um... Ok." She smiled awkwardly, wondering why I didn't want to kiss her. But I did want to kiss her, more than she'll ever know. And there'd be time for that later.

"I'm sorry. I know this apology is six years late, but I'm sorry."

"Sasuke, I already forgave you, you don't have to do this." She said easily and sat on the edge of the swing.

"I know, but you forgave me before I could even apologize. It's not fair to you, you deserve this." I said and paced in front of her as she swung gently on the swing. She looked surprised, shocked that I was so set in apologizing.

"If that's what you want, Sasuke." She nodded to me, granting me her full attention. After that, my mouth went into over drive and I couldn't stop talking, even if I wanted to.

"I felt terrible for leaving you on that bench. I shouldn't have, someone could have hurt you, and no one would have been there to protect you!" I babbled uncontrollably and paced back in forth.

"Sasuke, it's ok! It was stupid of me to try to convince you like that. I should've been smarter and brought Kakashi sensei or some other experienced ninja with me. It was my fault I-"

"No! No it wasn't! You were-you are my best friend. I treated you like crap and I shouldn't have. I was young and stupid, you were only trying to help me. I'm sorry, Sakura."

"I know you are. Apology accep-"

"I'm not done yet, though."

"Sasuke!" She sighed in exasperation, "What more do you need to apologize for?"

"On my way to finding Itachi. I've tried to kill you and Naruto... More than once." I said quietly and my head hung low. I felt irreversibly ashamed of how immature I was back then. How easy it was for me to betray everyone who meant anything to me. Sakura lowered here eyes at the memories of our past encounters. We stood silent for several minutes.

"You don't have to accept my apology, but I'm going to say it anyway. Killing Naruto would have been terrible, but killing you would have been the worst mistake of my life," Her head snapped up and I forced myself to keep talking and not lose momentum.

"As a child all that used to fill my dreams was revenge and the haunting faces of my family. I couldn't live, I couldn't breathe without thinking of their deaths and Itachi. But ever since I've returned, you've been the first thought on my mind when I wake up in the morning and the face that fills my dreams at night. And I don't want that to change. I never want that to change."

"Sasuke-"

"You don't have to say yes. I know I don't deserve it, I know I've done wrong things. But, if you can forgive me. If we can get past everything that happened in the last decade and you can see me for who I am now. I want to be... I want to be more."

"More?" She blinked at me, not quite believing what she was hearing.

"I want to be more than friends with you, Sakura. I want to know more about you. What your favorite color is, your favorite song, your hobbies, what you like, what you dislike, what you want in life, I want to know everything." I paused and tried to slow my beating heart as she stared at me in surprise, "And I want you to know more about me. My favorite color is black because it matches with everything, I find rock music tolerable, I like training and tomatoes, I usually dislike like Naruto, I-"

"Sasuke, Sasuke, slow down. You're talking so fast I can barely understand what you're saying!" She approached me and held my hands in hers, "Just breathe." I breathed slowly through my mouth, and squeezed her hands in mine. I thought of Neji and Tenten, how they'd given up everything to be together. I thought of Kakashi, who'd never recover from his loss. I thought of the softness in Naruto's eyes as he gazed at the woman he loved. And it all became inexplicably clear.

"I want to live for you, not for revenge or power. I want to wake up next to you every morning and feel lucky to be alive. I want to come home to you every night and kiss you awake. And if it's possible, I want you to feel the same way." I looked away from her, suddenly feeling so vulnerable, too vulnerable. I had laid all my cards out on the table and it was all up to her.

"Sasuke," she approached me with the gentlest of smiles and cupped my cheek in her warm hand. I looked at her, hoping for the best and expecting the worst, "Thank you." The line was nostalgic, but from her lips the meaning had changed from betrayal to acceptance.

She stood on the tips of her toes and placed a soft kiss on my lips, so soft that I had to convince myself that it had been real. That this wasn't just a dream.

"Apology accepted."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I stood in my expensive black, suit and waited for the wedding march to begin, trying my hardest to be the best, best man possible.

"Stop fidgeting, idiot. There's no need to be nervous."

"I'm not nervous," Naruto smiled brightly, "I'm excited! I can't wait anymore!"

"Don't worry, it won't be much longer." I glanced at my watch, the wedding march would be starting soon. Right on cue, the wedding ceremony began. Naruto straightened and faced the aisle with a giddy look on his face. The bride's maids walked down the aisle first, I searched for Sakura as the nameless girls passed by me, giving me flirty glances that I easily ignored. My breath caught in my throat as Sakura walked down the carpeted aisle with Kakashi as an escort. Her long red, silk dress hugged her body beautifully, her pink hair was held in a dignified bun with a few stray strands framing her pretty face. She winked at me as she lined up with the other bride's maids and I couldn't help but smile back.

It had been almost a year since that night in her mother's garden and here we were, still together and happier than ever. Naruto was just as hyperactive at twenty as he was at twelve years old. So, of course, he couldn't hold back his proposal for very long. Hinata had been living with him less than a month when he'd made his creative marriage proposal. He'd serenaded Hinata with a slow, romantic ballad in an expensive restaurant and created shadow clones to play the background instruments. Surprisingly enough, Naruto was a fantastic singer. He'd truly raised the bar for wedding proposals in Konoha.

To be honest, I'd almost forgotten that I was at my best friend's wedding, because of how beautiful Sakura looked. But I was reminded when the wedding march boomed through the church. Hinata walked down the long aisle in a classically white wedding dress with an intricately designed bodice that hugged her figure kindly. Her face was covered in a veil, but I'm sure that all of Konoha could sense the bright smile on her face.

I will never forget the look on my best friend's face as Hinata walked down the aisle. Naruto's jaw nearly hit the floor as Neji escorted her down the aisle. Then his face softened, and his smile returned, even brighter than usual.

"I love you so much." He murmured and touched her face through the veil as she approached the altar. She grabbed his hand and returned the phrase, there was no awkward or embarrassed aura between them. They stared at each other with such intensity that it felt as if they were the only people in the church. I felt as if I didn't exist, it was just them. This was their moment.

"Take care of her." Neji touched his shoulder, but Naruto's eyes never left Hinata's face.

"I will."

The priest coughed awkwardly to call Naruto to his attention, but Naruto's eyes refused to leave Hinata. I had to nudge him in the ribs to get him to snap out of it. He jumped slightly, but turned to the priest, holding Hinata's hand tightly in his.

"We are gathered here today to join together Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuuga in holy matrimony." The priest's words continued and as the words reach my ears there was no more Hinata or Naruto standing before an altar. It was Sakura, in the perfect wedding dress with a glimmering smile, my mother standing next to her, crying quietly because her son was finally happy. And of course, I stood beside her, holding her hand, and repeating each vow with perfection.

I locked Sakura's gaze again, my eyes refusing to leave hers. And I thought to myself, that the next wedding would be ours. She looked at me questionably, she couldn't quite tell what I was thinking, but I just gave her a small smile and turned back to the ceremony.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride!" The church erupted in cheers as Naruto grabbed Hinata by the waist, dipped her low to the ground and kissed her passionately.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm married! I'm married!" Naruto cheered after he and Hinata had shared their first dance as husband and wife. He bounded over to me and enveloped me in a bear hug, and for once I returned it. It was his wedding day, after all.

"I've never seen a man more excited about marriage than you, Naruto." Shikamaru laughed and loosened his black tie. All the men of the rookie nine sat together at a round table at the outdoor wedding reception. It was a spring wedding, so naturally the reception took place in a beautiful garden.

It was our first time celebrating the marriage of a rookie nine member and it was mind blowing to believe that not so long ago some of us were twelve year old enemies. And here we were, closer than ever. Our girlfriends, or in Neji's case, fiancé, were off together congratulating Hinata and gushing over their own wedding plans. The rest of us ducked away for some much needed man talk.

"I say we make this wedding a little more interesting..." Naruto began with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"You are not having a ramen eating competition at your wedding, Naruto," Neji warned with a roll of his eyes, "Hinata would kill you." The table erupted in laughter as Naruto's face reddened.

"That's not what I meant!" He protested, "I was talking about when Hinata throws the bouquet."

"What of it?" I asked.

"Let's make a bet to see which girl catches the bouquet!"

"I don't know if you wanna do that Naruto, those girls are going to fight to the death for that bouquet." Chouji laughed and he was right. I could only imagine Ino tackling bride's maid after bride's maid like a foot ball player for a measly handful of flowers.

"What a youthful wager! I bet one hundred dollars on Hanabi!" Rock Lee shouted out.

"Hanabi?" I raised an eye brow, "She's the youngest girl here, barely fifteen."

"Yes, but her youth is strong, it will lead to her success!" Rock Lee proclaimed and pumped his fist in the air.

"Two hundred says that Tenten knocks all of your girls out." Neji tossed his money at the center of the table and crossed his arms resolutely.

"You're out of your mind! You know how Ino gets when it comes to competition, especially marriage related stuff. She'll probably kill one of your girls. I bet three hundred." Shikamaru pulled out his wallet and added to the growing money pile.

"What about you Sasuke?" Naruto urged me.

"It's a stupid bet, I don't need to participate."

"Boc! Boc!" Naruto clucked like a chicken, "Sounds like someone's a little too chicken to make a bet!" With that the whole table erupted in chicken imitations.

"You can cluck all you want, I'm still not betting."

"What? You scared that your girl can't handle it?" Neji smirked at me disarmingly, but even the smallest joke about Sakura was enough to set me off. Before I knew it I'd pulled an entire wad of cash and smacked it on the table.

"Five hundred on Sakura."

"Ooohh!" The whole table exclaimed as everyone began to place their bets.

"Two hundred on Temari, she's older than the other girls, she's more desperate to get married." Gaara dead panned.

"Rude, but true." Naruto grinned at Gaara and in his own odd way Gaara returned it.

"I'm with Shikamaru, one hundred on Ino. She's been planning her wedding since the third grade." He said as he chewed through his steak. Shikamaru shuffled awkwardly at the thought of his unavoidable marriage, Chouji slapped him on the back and laughed, "You might be next buddy!" Shikamaru's face reddened and he awkwardly twiddled with his thumbs.

"Any final bets, gentleman?" Naruto hollered before neatly arranging the money into a thick stack. Everyone shook their heads, sure in their bets, "Well then, all bets are closed. 1,2000 dollars up for grabs! Let's see how this turns out!" Naruto stood up and tapped his champagne glass with a spoon, gaining everyone's attention.

"I'd like to thank everyone for coming to our wedding! And now my beautiful wife and my best friend Hinata Uzumaki," Naruto smiled at Hinata in a way that made all of the bride's maids sigh in jealousy, "Will throw her bouquet. Let's see who the next lucky bride will be!" He hollered and everyone applauded as the bride's maids rushed toward an open area in the wedding garden. The perfect place for a blood bath. I could see the other boys grabbing their girlfriends, discussing strategy, so I touched Sakura's arm as she passed. She turned to me in mid rush.

"We've got a bet going on who catches the bouquet. It's up to 1,200. You think you can manage it?" I gave her a small, but gentle smile. The one I saved especially for her.

She smiled brilliantly at me and pressed a quick kiss on my lips, "It's in the bag, I've got a plan!" With that she left me dazed and flushed as she ran after the other bride's maids.

"Ready?" Hinata called out as she turned her back on her bride's maids and prepared to throw the bouquet. All the men tensed at the table and I could see the bride's maids sink into fighting stances, their ninja reflexes kicking in. I realized that Chouji was right, maybe betting was a bad idea. I mean, these weren't just normal bride's maids, they were ninja bride's maids. They could easily turn this garden into a battle field. But it was too late to call Sakura out.

As Hinata threw the bouquet over her shoulder, the descent seemed to be in slow motion, I held my breath in fear, but smiled as a familiar rumbling shook the garden. Suddenly a huge crater formed where the bride's maids stood, with shrieks they were thrown backwards away from bouquet. One manicured hand effortlessly reached out and caught the bouquet in mid fall. It was Sakura, my Sakura, in the center of the crater she'd made with her own chakara powered fist, holding the bouquet in the air like a trophy. The reception applauded her as she gracefully stepped through the dust and grime, her hair swung loosely around her face, the intricate bun couldn't survive the force of her attack.

The other bride's maids groaned as they lifted themselves off the grass, most of them suffering minor grass stains on their dresses. But I payed them no mind as Sakura bounded up to me, the bouquet in hand, her hair flying freely behind her. She opened her mouth to say something, but I didn't let her. I pulled her to me, lifting her off the ground and crushed my lips against hers. With a gasp she wrapped her arms around my neck and surrendered.

"Looks like we've got ourselves another wedding on the way!" Kakashi teased as we broke apart for air, my forehead resting against hers.

I gave her another small smile, "Maybe." But we both knew that Kakashi was right. She turned her jade eyes toward the beautiful spring garden, filled with family, friends, and anything that we could ever need.

"A spring wedding sounds nice." She said and looked up at me through thick lashes, hope glimmering prettily in her eyes.

"Yes, yes it does," I breathed against her lips. She bounced excitedly in my arms before showering my face with feather light kisses, "A spring wedding sounds perfect."

The End.

_**Good bye everyone! Again, I've never been prouder as a writer than right now. I hope you all review and tell me everything you've been holding back. What you loved, what you hated, who's in character, and who's totally out of character. Don't hold back! I can take it!**_

_**Thanks so much! I don't have any current story ideas so I don't think anything new will be coming out any time soon. Have a great summer! Wherever you are**_

**_Oh and one last thing! I found the perfect picture from deviant art .com that is exactly like my scene between Naruto and Hinata. It doesn't belong to me, it belongs to an artist by the name of Charu-san. So again, it doesn't belong to me. I'm not sure how this goes, but I think I can put up anything on this page as long as I say who it belongs to. If this isn't allowed please tell me and I'll stop refering to the drawing. Anyway if you want to see the picture go to my profile at the bottom of the profile there's some directions to how to see the picture. I think it's absolutely perfect! You'll love it!_**

**_Oh and if anyone would like to draw a picture for this story I would be so flattered, especially since this is my favorite chapter! Thank you for reading!_**


End file.
